Naruto, Coyote of the Leaves V2
by Elemental77
Summary: Starrk is getting tired of Aizen treating him and Lilynette like dirt and as tool. So they use the garganta and end up in Naruto's world. Thats all I got for a summary if it isnt any good then please read the story. Naruto/Lilynette/Hinata
1. A New World

**I asked if I could have this story and NaitoOni93 allowed so if he reads this then THANK YOU! Thats all please Enjoy.**

* * *

(Somewhere in fake Karakura Town)

Kyouraku and Jushiro were up against Starrk and Lilynette,

"Ugh! GIVE MY ZANPAKTOU YOU! YOUUUUU! BIG FAT MEANIE!"Lilynette screamed at Jushiro.

The white haired captain just sighed and yet again stopped Lilynette from even touching the blade.

"When will she learn it's completely useless…."Jushiro said to himself.

Starrk on the other hand didn't feel like fighting the captains or anything in that matter. He sighed and then looked at the sky.

"Why does it got to be like this…Sure I'm a espada and you're a shinigami…but can we just let bigons be bigons or something. I really detest fighting…especially when it involves war." Starrk said.

Kyouraku looked at him with an questioning look. "Wont your friend Lilynette get mad if you don't fight with her?" He finally asked the espada.

Starrk sighed and looked at that green haired espada. "Yeah….But I have an idea…"

He took a deep breath and he sonido to where Jushiro is. "W-What?"

"Relax…I'm not hear to fight anymore…I'm giving up" He then grabbed the zanpaktou and grabbed Lilynette as well.

"WHAT THE HELL STARRK? WHAT"S YOUR DEAL?" She yelled at him,

He sighed "Us…We are dying for our so called "God". Were just pawns of his, He doesn't even care about us….I still feel lonely Lilynette…"

"Starrk…Starrk what are you doing?" She asked with a bit worried in her voice.

He then used a giant Garganta "Gigante Garganta" He whispered and then the sky began to rip.

"HEY! Are we gonna fight?" Kyouraku asked the espada.

"No…Never…I'm giving up…for good. I'm done with Aizen and his plans…Captain Kyouraku…I know you have a leutinent named Nanao right? Make sure she should never go to war and battle to die for someone who doesn't care about you…." He then jumped in the Garganta with Lilynette and her Zanpaktou and the sky began to close up.

"He's gone…"Jushiro finally said.

"Yeah…"Kyouraku replied.

* * *

(In Garganta)

Starrk planned to go anywhere but three places, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and Karakura Town. He sighed and hoped he made the right choice, then after seeing some light he had landed in a village town square where the villagers were staring right at them.

"Where are we?" Lilynette asked.

"Beats me…"Starrk replied.

She then looked at Starrk and saw the stress out of his face, He seemed more calm and a bit happy this time. "Starrk did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Of course….To save you from death of an bastard who doesn't care for our well being and treat us like dogs if we disobey then yes…"

She just smirked and looked at the villagers. "I'm surprise they can see us"

"I can tell these people have high enough reitsu to even see us…Hmmm…."Starrk began to examine the place and people where whispering and pointing to them.

"H-Hello. You two? Where did you two come from, How did you guys appear from the sky?" A man asked.

"Oh..it's really hard to explain…and then again..I don't feel like explaining" Starrk replied and began to walk off.

Lilynette smiled and followed the Primera Espada, The pair kept walking in the village receiving odd looks from the villagers.

"Seriously? I don't like these people. They keep staring at us" Lilynette said.

"That's because were strangers to their village….huh?" Starrk then saw a blond boy being chased by villagers.

"GET BACK HERE!" One of the villagers had said.

"YEAH! DEMON SCUM!" The other villager said.

"Oh my! Starrk look! That guy is being chased around. And their calling him a demon, Should we help?" She asked.

Starrk kept looking at the boy. The boy tripped and the villagers got around him with sticks and knives. "Time to end your life! DEMON!" One of the villagers said.

As the anbu were about to get ready to protect the boy, Starrk and Lilynette intervened.

"Who are you two?" One of the anbu asked.

"Relax..were here to protect the boy. I'm Starrk…and this Lilynette" Lilynette waved at them and then got into a defensive position.

"Leave now!"One of the anbu ordered to the villagers.

The villagers just glared "Like hell we are!" One man spoke up and decided to attack them with a kunai.

As soon as that happened. Starrk got in the way and protected the boy. And the kunai hit Starrk square in the chest "Starrk-san!" One of the anbu called out.

Naruto had looked at the two people, '_Who are these guys?'_ he thought.

Lilynette smirked at the man. "Your out of luck idiot, Starrk and me here is completely immune to sharp objects"

"How are you guys alive? We don't get it" One anbu asked

"Were hollows….I'll explain later" Starrk's hand began to glow a blue light. '_I should go easy on these villagers. I don't want to kill them' _he thought.

"What's that move….?" The anbu said to himself.

"Bala…"Starrk shot a powerful harden reitsu at the man and blew him back. Once the other villagers saw this they had ran as fast as they could.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN SUCKERS!" Lilynette screamed at them while smirking. "Serves them right trying to hurt a…" She was then interrupted by the sight of the boys face. For some reason she couldnt help but blush.

The boy was then confused and then looked at the girl, and blushed. "Clothes...so...revealing" he said before getting a nose bleed.

Another anbu but female came up towards the group. "Our hokage wishes to see you two and Naruto please."

The boy now called Naruto got up, "The Hokage wants to me? probably of what just happened." Naruto said to himself.

"The Hokage...Fire Shadow? What's that?" Starrk asked.

"Oh! He's the leader of our village. He controls everything on what's going on around here. I too, will become Hokage someday. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Thanks for saving my ass back there you guys?"

"Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada"

"And I'm Lilynette Gingerback, Starrk's beeeeest friiiiiiend" She smirked at Starrk.

"Yeah. When your not waking me up the worst kind of way" He replied while scratching the top of his head.

"Oh shut up!" Lilynette said and kicked his leg making him fall flat on his face.

"Ow" he managed to say in a bored tone that would make a Nara proud. (Shikamaru is a Nara. Nara's a VERY lazy people)

"Ummm…do you guys what me to show you were the Hokage is maybe?" Naruto asked.

"Yes please…I just hope he isn't like Aizen…" Starrk replied while looking down.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later kid. Let's just get moving"

"Right!" Naruto said and began to walk towards the direction of the hokage's office while Starrk and Lilynette followed of course.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you read the first version then you can easily see that I changed some parts. I am alos rating this story a 'T' instead of 'M' This is only because I cant write 'M' rated stories (Do not ask why)**

**Anyway thank you for reading, please review. Critism is welcome.**


	2. Meeting the Hokage

**Next chapter. It's interesting how i managed to make a new story when I should be revising for my exam tomorrow, LOL. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto, Starrk, and Lilynette arrived in the Hokage tower and heading towards the office. Naruto being himself just barged in. "What's up old man! I'm fine if you wondering?" Naruto said.

Hiruzen smiled at the blonde, "Good to hear, and thank you for saving him…what are your names?"

"Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada, Hokage" Starrk said with absolute respect.

_'Spanish? Is he from a different country…and his clothing is odd too…and that hole in his chest…how can be alive?' _The Hokage thought.

"May I asked some questions about you Starrk-San?" The Primera Espada sighed and shrugged.

"Sure...why not" He replied.

Hiruzen smiled and then began with the questions. "First…where did you two come from?" He asked.

"We come from a place called Hueco Mundo, It's from a different universe, and I used my Garganta to escape my world because of the war. Our so-called "leader" treats us like fools and dirt...and most of our comrades had died. I escaped with Lilynette, then somehow we ended up here." Starrk explained.

Hiruzen nodded and stroked his bread. "Right...and I assume this girl with the odd revealing clothing is Lilynette?"

Lilynette glared at the 3rd Hokage. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY CLOTHES!"

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of the green haired Arrancar, "Do you realize with that type of clothing can attract unwanted attention?"

"No! And if it does! I don't give a damn!" Lilynette huffed.

The 3rd Hokage sighed and looked at Naruto. "Naruto can you please wait outside for a minute aswell as you Lilynette. I promise you wont have to wait long"

"Well...all right" he replied then leaving them alone.

"Fine" was all she said following Naruto.

"Starrk I have another question…. actually a request. Naruto has been lonely for 12 years…ever since the nine tails attack" The Hokage started off.

"Nine tails? What's that? Starrk asked.

"The Nine-Tails is a demon fox that attack our village 12 years ago. The fourth Hokage, our previous leader, sealed the Nine tails within Naruto. It's been a burden to him all these years…and he doesn't even know about it," The Hokage said with a hint of sadness.

"That explains why the villagers attacked him when we arrived but why not tell him" Starrk questioned.

"After all these years of abuse telling him he has a demon sealed inside him might break his mind," explained Sarutobi. "That is why I am asking you Starrk to please look after Naruto. He has been alone all his life and he needs someone to help him"

Starrk had to think about this one _'Look after the kid? Well I was planning on making a new life somewhere along with Lilynette. He's also been alone all his life...that's not a good feeling'_ he then said "Alright…I'll take care of Naruto…but I need to know more about this village, Naruto, and other stuff. By the way, those people wearing the mask and dressed in black protecting Naruto, they look like Ninja so Im guessing this is a ninja village? I noticed a kunai was being held by a man threatening Naruto's life. But I thought that was just mere speculation" Starrk said.

Hiruzen was surprised, "Hmmm... You're pretty sharp. But yes, this is a ninja village and you said you need to know more about this village right…well then I'll tell you...This is the Village Hidden in the Leaves"

"The village hidden in the leaves? I can see how they gotten the name" Starrk replied whilst looking at the forest surrounding the Village whilst looking through the window.

Hiruzen nodded. "It's also one of the most peaceful villages in the ninja world too. There are also ranks of ninja. Academy Student, where you start off in a school, Genin, then Chunin, Jonin which is like an elite. You can then go to ANBU which are the elite of the elite. Kage are the strongest so they are the leader"

Starrk then nodded. "Okay...thanks for info Hokage"

"Ah your welcome…Oh and Starrk, Would you like to stay at the village...you know. Become an shinobi of the leaf?" Hiruzen asked.

Starrk smiled and nodded. "Yes please"

"Good. Now then, I'll make you a Jonin level ninja, would you like that?" He asked.

Starrk sighed. "To be honest, I hate being the strongest...and I wish I was weak…but ah what the hell. Sure, I'll become a Jonin."

Hiruzen sweat dropped thinking _'He is so much like a Nara it's scary'_ and handed the Espada a headband with the leaf insignia on it. Starrk accepted it and walked out of the office to get Naruto and Lilynette. But when he opened the door he found them arguing.

"Lilynette! Naruto! Stop arguing!" Hiruzen commanded and the both of them shut up.

"Now Lilynette you and Starrk are going to be living with Naruto. The apartment he is currently living in will be too small so I will give you a bigger one tomorrow" Lilynette instantly blushed and the thought of her and Naruto sleeping in the same bed.

_'Ugh! Come on Lilynette! Get it through your damn head! There's no way you could be falling for a damn human!' _She thought to herself.

Naruto looked at Hiruzen with disbelief. "Lilynette, Starrk is becoming an Jonin ninja of this village. He had accepted to live here and start a new life. Do you want to become a ninja as well?" He asked.

Lilynette was shocked that this was a ninja village. She didn't really noticed it, and if so. Why in the hell is Naruto wearing orange? "Hmmm...I don't see any harm in it…okay I'll become a ninja" She said.

"Very well then you will go to the academy tomorrow with Naruto. The Genin exam is next month so we have until then to help you learn the basics" explained Hiruzen.

Naruto was happy about that, "Cool!"

"Ugh school" said Lilynette depressingly.

"However, Lilynette your going to have to change your clothes...I'm sorry young lady but they are way too revealing!" Hiruzen said.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah...if you keep your clothes...people can see your brea-"He was then punched by Lilynette.

"Don't say that word idiot!" Lilynette shouted over the blonde.

Naruto got up and glared at her, "Hey! I'm just helping you out...Lily" Naruto smirked

Lilynette blushed at the new nickname "Don't call me Lily. Just Lilynette, LIL-Y-NETTE!"

"Whatever you say…Lily!" Naruto smirked.

"Grrrrr….Shut it! Foxy!" Naruto blushed when she called him that.

"Hey! My names Naruto! Not Foxy!"

"Foxy!"

"Lily!"

"Foxy!"

"Lily!"

"Foxy!"

"Liiiiillllyyyy!"

"Fooooooxxxxxyyyy!"

Hiruzen sighed as he watched the two argue, Starrk was trying not to listen to the conversation but it was too loud "10 minutes into the ninja world…and she's already flirting…If she has a thing for Naruto...he's gonna be in a crazy ride" He said as he look up the ceiling. He was also thankful that neither of them were listening to him.

"ENOUGH!" The Hokage roared and the both of them stopped arguing and looked at the 3rd Hokage.

"Alright...fine, I'll change my damn clothes…ugh!" Lilynette said with anger. Naruto then noticed the small hole in her belly.

"Hey...where did get that hole?" Naruto asked.

Lilynette looked at the hole and sighed. "I'll tell you later…" Naruto noticed sadness in her voice but decided to drop it. She then looked at a closet and saw some clothes.

"Hmmm…just my size too…I'll take this...and this…and ooo this looks nice…and this" Lilynette said.

Hiruzen nodded, "Alright tomorrow Lilynette, I'll inform them about you joining so you dont have to worry"

"Alright…Let's go Foxy," She said as she grabbed Naruto's ear dragged him out of the office.

* * *

"So...this is where you live?" Starrk asked Naruto. They are now standing in the entranceway of the apartment.

"Wow…your house…is completely filthy" Lilynette spoke.

"Yeah well I never got time in cleaning it up" Naruto said with embarrassment

Lilynette sighed and looked at the mess, "Well I'm not cleaning it"

That's when Starrk spoke up and said "I'll clean it then…" Lilynette and Naruto were both shocked as Starrk began cleaning the apartment, which only took 20 minutes. Once he was finished the apartment was MUCH better.

"There...all clean…" He then put his sword against a wall and laid on the couch that Naruto never knew he had and fell asleep.

Lilynette was completely shocked. "He...cleaned" she said astonished.

"You seem surprised"

"He is the laziest person I have ever know and he just cleaned an apartment"

"Right well Im going to bed" said a tired Naruto.

"Wait where am I sleeping?" she questioned.

"Oh right well you take the bed then" he said.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

_'She is just full of questions isn't she?'_ Naruto thought, "I'll just sleep on the floor. Ive got a sleeping bag," he said getting out the sleeping bag he saw Starrk put away in a closet he never knew he had. _'What else is here that I dont know about?'_

"Goodnight" said Lilynette lying down.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before saying "Goodnight" He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

******Hope you liked that chapter now I was wondering if Naruto should get a sword or not...oh well thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	3. Introductions, Ramen, and School

**Yay next chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Lilynette was getting very irritated by Starrk sleeping. He had been sleeping for an hour and Naruto and Lilynette are suppose to be leaving. "I don't think he's going to get up anytime soon Lily" Naruto said, looking at Starrk's sleeping form.

Lilynette smirked and had an evil grin on her face. "Oooooooh He's going to get up, Just watch Foxy" The green haired Arrancar walked up to the sleeping Starrk and then shoved her whole hand down his throat. (Weird I know)

Starrk began to choke and shot right out of bed, holding his throat. "Gonna…Puke! Ugh!" Starrk said.

Naruto started laughing at the scene, "Good one Lily!"

She gave the blonde a thumbs up and smirked at Starrk. "Had a good sleep Starrk" Lilynette smirked.

Starrk began to pant and glared at the green haired Arrancar. "I almost did until you interrupted it" She began to laugh with Naruto and Starrk sighed. "Jeez…Now that I am awake...let's try to get to know eachother. Naruto...tell me everything about yourself"

"Everything?" Naruto replied.

"Yes"

"Okay…My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 12 years old and I like ramen. It's the best food around. I hate bullies and people beating others for no reason. My dream is to become Hokage so everyone will respect me" Naruto replied with confidence in his voice.

Lilynette and Starrk smiled. Then Starrk remember what the Hokage said about Naruto so he asked "So I heard you been living all alone. Is that true Naruto?"

Naruto looked down with sadness in his eyes and then sighed. "Yeah…you see I am an orphan" This shocked both Starrk and Lilynette "I had been all alone and constantly people make my life worse. I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was 5 and people call me the demon brat and throw stones and sticks at me. There were even times that the people of this village tried to kill me or get people to assassinate me…but thanks to a few people like Ichirakus, Iruka-Sensei, and the Old man Hokage. I have been ok" Naruto explain.

Lilynette wanted to cry for the blonde, they all shared one thing together. It was Loneliness.

Starrk sighed and thought if he should tell the orange wearing shinobi about the Nin-Tails. _'I don't think I should yet'_ he thought. "Naruto do you know why the villagers treat you like that?"

"No I never have. I asked and all they said was that I was a demon and that I should be killed," explained Naruto.

Lilynette then thought it was her turn to introduce herself "My turn to introduce myself. My name is Lilynette Gingerback and I am an Arrancar" Naruto looked confuced but didn't question it yet "I like sparring and calling Naruto Foxy because it annoys him "Naruto huffs at this "I dont like how Starrk sleeps all the time!"

"Whats an Arrancar?" asked Naruto

Lilynette sighed, "Remember when you asked me how I got this hole in stomach area?" She said sadly. Naruto nodded and noticed Starrk had the same thing in his chest.

"Arrancar's are hollows that have Shinigami powers," Lilynette explained.

"WHOA! SHINIGAMI? SO YOU GUYS ARE DEATH GODS IN A WAY?" Naruto asked with total astonishment. Starrk and Lilynette nodded. "Okay what is a hollow?" Naruto asked.

Starrk decided to answer this, "Hollows are bad souls that go a place called Hueco Mundo when they die. And if some people in the human world get attack by hollows. The soul reapers or this case, Shinigami come defeat the hollows"

Naruto nodded, and Naruto had two more questions. "So when you're a hollow, you get hole somewhere in your body?"

"Yes" Both Lilynette and Starrk said in unison.

Naruto then looked confused, "But if your hollows? How come you're not attacking the village or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I don't enjoy fighting and I think its just part of a cycle that breeds war. But if it's necessary to save my friends and love ones. I'll fight to the very end, and Lilynette loves to fight but in a friendly way. Unless you piss her off," Starrk explained.

Lilynette grinned and then looked out the window. "Hey Foxy, what was that food you were talking about that when you were introducing yourself"

"Ramen? Why? You want some?" Naruto asked with a bit excitement.

"Sure! Come on Starrk! Let's get some Ramen" Lilynette said. Starrk sighed and followed the two out the door.

* * *

(Hokage's office)

"Huh? A new student in our class? And what's her name?" Iruka asked. The Hokage is explaining to Iruka about Lilynette.

"Her name is Lilynette Gingerback. She arrived at the village yesterday along with a man called Coyote Starrk" Hiruzen explained.

"Do you know anything about them?" Iruka asked.

"Not much apart from Lilynette is a lot like Naruto and Starrk is practically a Nara" Hiruzen instructed.

Iruka sweat dropped at the thought of another Naruto "Your kidding?"

"I'm afraid not. I do not know what they are capable of. I was going to test Starrk today and I was hoping you could find out about Lilynette at the academy"

Iruka nodded "Okay thanks Lord Hokage"

* * *

(Ichirakus Ramen Stand)

Naruto, Lilynette, and Starrk found the ramen stand and began to sit down on the stools.

"Hey! Old man! Get me three bowls of ramen please!" Naruto said.

Teuchi smiled and nodded "Coming right up Naruto".

Ayame smiled and then noticed Starrk and Lilynette. "Hey Naruto, who are your new friends?"

Starrk answered for himself "I am Coyote Starrk, Prime-...I mean new Jonin of the village" He didn't feel like explaining everyone what a Espada, hollow, Shinigami, or Arrancar is.

"My names Lilynette Gingerback and Im going to the academy with Naruto"

"Well my names Ayame Ichiraku and that is my father Teuchi, the owner of this stand" she said. Teuchi then came out carrying 3 bowls of ramen with no difficulty

"Here is your ramen" Teuchi smiled believing he has new life customers.

Lilynette took a bite of her ramen and then her eyes widen, '_This is god damn delicious! We barely had food in Hueco Mundo…screw Hueco Mundo and Aizen. This is my home now and I loooove this ramen'_ Lilynette thought with a smile.

"I take it you like the ramen?" Teuchi asked noticing the smile.

Lilynette just stared at him and shook her head. That shocked Teuchi and Naruto, "YOU DON'T LIKE RAMEN!" Naruto screamed at her.

"I don't like it…I LOVE IT! Sir I demand a second bowl of ramen…please" She said as she began to scarf down the ramen.

Naruto watched her in amazement at how she's doing that and asked Teuchi for another round of Ramen.

He nodded and went to make some more. Starrk began to eat his ramen and loved it as well, "This ramen is pretty good"

"Well...yeah its kinda obvious" said Naruto.

"Your pretty good chef…"Starrk commented.

* * *

After 45 minutes of eating and talking. The trio headed back home, until an ANBU appeared.

"Naruto! The Hokage sent me to remind you to go to the academy along with Lilynette," he said disappearing.

"Oh my god! I forgot!" said Naruto grabbing Lilynette's hand, causing her to blush but Naruto never noticed, and ran to the academy.

Another ANBU appeared and looked at Starrk "The Hokage wishes to test you on your abilities follow me to see him" Starrk just nodded and followed.

* * *

(Academy)

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka called out.

"Here" was all he said. Iruka checked him off the register.

"Naruto Uzumaki" no answers "Naruto?" he looked and saw no one. "Late again"

"Iruka-Sensei why is Naruto even in the academy? He failed twice already and he's always late," questioned Sakura.

"Yeah there's no point in him even being here. Not like he'll be a decent ninja anyway," said Ino agreeing with Sakura.

A lot of people then began to insult Naruto. Iruka looked ready to throw kunai's at each of them, Hinata looked angry, sad, and hurt, Sasuke...is just brooding. However what nobody ever realised was that Naruto was just at the door when they said this.

"Naruto?" said Lilynette sadly looking at Naruto. She looked at his eyes and saw loneliness, pain, anger, and sadness. Naruto was mostly hurt by what Sakura was saying.

"You go in" was all he said before walking away. She was about to say something when he looked at her saying "Please. I just want to be alone right now"

Lilynette nodded and opened the door walking in.

"I take it you are Lilynette Gingerback?" asked Iruka.

"Yes and I would like to say that Naruto heard what all you said" she said making Iruka's eyes go wide in shock.

"So what if that freak heard! Maybe if he can get it through that thick skull of his then he can leave! He'll never be a good ninja!" shouted Sakura hoping to get Sasuke's attention. However the room went quiet when Lilynette unleashed some killing intent making it hard for some people to breath.

Lilynette disappeared and then reappeared with a sword resembling a scimitar with a katana hilt. The sword was up against Sakura's throat ready to cut. "Shut up" Lilynette whispered. "What is wrong with you? You insult someone that has never done a single thing to harm you and you think he's and idiot!" she shouted. "I should kill you right now but Im not. Because I know that if you become a ninja then you'll die the second you leave the village," she said. Sakura was so terrified that she actually fainted. Everybody else was in shock at what just happened.

Sasuke walked up to Lilynette and asked arrogantly "You where did you get that sword?"

"Not telling," she said taking a seat next to Hinata.

Sasuke looked a little angry "Tell me where you got that sword!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I am a Uchiha. Its my right to have that kind of weapon" he said in the most arrogant way possible.

"Never heard of you and you can go drop dead for all I care" she said. Sasuke's fan girls were now shouting at her and Sasuke looked ready to take the sword by force.

Luckily Iruka decided to step in now (Took him long enough) "Everyone back to your seat. That means you aswell Sasuke," he said picking up Sakura and putting her in her seat. "Lilynette do you know where Naruto is?"

"No I dont. After he heard what everybody said about him he left saying he wants to be alone right now," she said in a caring voice.

Hinata looked at Lilynette asking "How d-do you know N-Naruto?" (She only gets nervous around Naruto, talking about Naruto, or when people start asking her questions)

"Me and my...Guardian, I guess you could say, live with Naruto since yesterday" Hinata looked saddened at this.

"I take it the man named Coyote Starrk is your Guardian?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah" she said _'I hope he'll be ok'_ she thought worryingly.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto is currently sitting on top of the 4th Hokage's head thinking about what the others in his class said about him. _'Are they right? Is there any point in me being a ninja?'_

**"Of course there is kit"**

Naruto looked around but didn't see anybody "Is anyone there?" he called. _'Must have been my imagination'_ he figured. Naruto suddenly felt very tired so he closed his eyes. When he opened them he was not on top of the Hokage Monument anymore. "Where am I?" He is standing in a strange place that has a lot of sewer pipes. (Guess where) Naruto looked behind and saw it was a dead end. So he decided to walk the only way that let him walk.

He has been walking for about a few minutes and he suddenly hears a voice **"Come closer" **Instead of questioning about the voice Naruto decided to just walk thinking his questions will be answered. As he walked down the hall, along with sewer pipes, he starts to see a light so he walks faster. When he gets to it all he see's is a giant cage with a piece of paper on it. **"Come closer,"** something said from within the cage (If nobody knows what is behind the cage then WHY ARE YOU READING NARUTO STORIES!)

"Who's in there?" asked Naruto. He then gets a massive fright when a giant red eye opens and looks at him.

**"So we finally meet,"** it said. Naruto's eyes finally focused in the darkness and saw it was a giant fox. **"Hello Naruto"** the Fox said.

"H-Hi" said Naruto. _'Ok I fell asleep that's it, it has to be it. There is no way there is a giant Fox in a cage. The last giant fox was...the...'_ "Kyuubi?"

**"Yeah kit and oh by the way...this isn't a dream. We are in your mind"**

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER! I have decided to give Naruto a sword but I am afraid you will not know what it's called or does for a few more chapters. Thank you for reading, please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	4. The Truth

**I know it was sad of me to end it in a cliffhanger but I had to plan out what was going to happen. (I still haven't planned it so I am just going to improvise). Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto was now staring at a giant fox behind a cage with a piece of paper on it, his eyes adjusted enough that he manages to read 'seal' on it, and the fox just talked to him saying they were in his mind and that it was the Kyuubi. After all that Naruto could only say "Wha?"

**"Smartest thing I think you ever said kit"** it said with a sweatdrop.

"Your the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto a little freaked.

**"Yes"** was all he said.

"And this is my mind?"

**"Yes"**

"...HAVE I GONE MAD!?" he shouted.

**"Hey keep it down! Im a fox you know, we have excellent hearing and I would rather not lose it"**

"Sorry"

**"So I take it you have questions?"**

"A couple"

**"Ask and I shall do my best to answer"**

"Why are you being nice? You were the one that tried to destroy the Leaf Village 12 years ago"

**"I was tricked and I would rather not say who just yet. I would like to point out that I protected the Leaf Village, all my life, until I was sealed so I was always nice"**

"What do you mean 'were in my mind'?"

**"This is your mindscape. Basically you have control of this place since this is your mind"**

"Really" said a very interested Naruto. He then imagined some ramen and a bowl full of it appeared on the floor in front of him.

Kyuubi sweat dropped again thinking **_'Why am I not surprised?'_**

"What are you doing in my mind?" asked Naruto after finishing the bowl of ramen in 5 seconds.

**"Remember how people say the Fourth Hokage killed me?"** Naruto nodded **"I can not be killed, at least not by mortal hands, so he sacrificed himself into sealing me"**

"The Fourth Hokage sealed you? In what?"

**"Think about all the things people call you, how they've treated you, and that we are in your mind"** Kyuubi said hoping he'll understand. **_'If he doesn't get this then I am going to die the second he leaves thisvillage'_**

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened "Your...sealed in me?"

**"Im afraid so kit"**

"Your the reason that everybody was trying to kill me! Why I dont have any friends! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Kyuubi flinched at what he said, **"Kit...Im sorry"**

"Oh your sorry? That doesn't change a thing," Naruto said angrily whilst turning his back to the Fox.

Naruto thought he heard something so he turned only to get something tackling him to the ground (In my story there is no water in his mindscape) Naruto looked to see what happened until he saw a girl around his age sobbing onto his chest. "What the?"

**"I am so sorry Naruto!"** she said.

Naruto looked at her then the cage and saw nothing in there. He looked back at the girl and realised "You're the Kyuubi?" Not trusting her voice Kyuubi just nodded. "Your a girl?" Kyuubi looked up and smiled at him. Naruto blushed a tiny bit thinking _'She's cute'_

**"This is my human form"**

"You look like you're my age"

**"That's because I am"**

"But you've lived for hundreds of years"

Kyuubi hesitated before sighing. **"Can you imagine some chairs please? ****I m****ight aswell tell you who I really am"** Naruto looked confused but he did it anyway and they sat down. **"Thank you. Now the truth is I am not the Kyuubi. Im his daughter"**

"Your the Kyuubi's daughter?"

**"How many times are you going to repeat what I say?"**

"Sorry"

**"I am going to tell you about what really happened during the sealing.**

**My father, the Kyuubi, attacked your village but it was not his fault. Your leader at the time helped defend the village and it eventually lead to him using a forbidden Jutsu. The jutsu was called 'Dead Demon Consuming Seal' It summoned a Shinigami. In order for the Jutsu to work the Fourth had to make a deal with the Shinigami. The deal was for the Fourth to sacrifice his soul so my father would be sealed into you. But it didn't work. My father had too much power and the one that was controlling my father was interfering.**

**When the Fourth used that jutsu it not only summoned a Shinigami but it also freed my father. To make up for what he did, he willingly let himself be taken by the Shinigami along with the Shinigami agreed but he sealed the chakra away. Naruto he sealed the chakra into you. Once the sealing was done the chakra did something. It created me. So I was sealed inside you, not my father. He was taken by the Shinigami along with the Fourth.**

**Your village is ignorant. They believed that because the chakra was sealed within you that makes you the Kyuubi"**

Naruto was astonished and shocked. He just learned that the Kyuubi wasn't sealed within him. "Wait if you're not the Kyuubi then what's your name?"

She smiled and said, **"My name is Krystal"**

"My last question" She nodded "Why did you say you were Kyuubi at first?"

**"When my fathers chakra was sealed he left me a message. He knew that when everything was finished his chakra would create me. The message asked that I act like him because he knew if people realised the Kyuubi was not sealed inside you then they would have done something that would have killed both of us"**

"I understand. I think it would be best if I told the Old Man about this"

**"I think you should leave now other wise you going to miss class"** Krystal said.

"Right. Wait, will I see you again?"

**"You can if you want when you go to sleep or meditate" **Before Naruto left, Krystal hugged him again with a few tears going down her face. **"Thank you"**

Naruto returned the hug with a smile. After a few seconds they let go and Naruto said "Bye" and disappeared.

**"Bye" **she said with a small wave.

* * *

(Hokage Monument)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself still on the Fourths head. _'What time is it?'_ he thought to himself.

**"It has only been a couple of minutes since you entered your mind"** said Krystal surprising Naruto.

"Krystal? Is that you?" Naruto asked out loud.

**"Yes its me but you shouldn't speak out loud otherwise people will think your crazy"**

_'Sorry. How are you doing this?'_ Naruto thought whilst walking back to the academy.

**"I think it might have happened when I left my cage. To be honest I have no idea, all I know is that we can now talk to each other whenever we want"**

_'Cool'_ he thought. Naruto then entered the academy building. _'Wow time fly's when you're talking to someone through your mind'_ Krystal giggled.

* * *

(In Classroom)

_'Naruto where are you?'_ thought Lilynette and Hinata at the same time, of course neither of them realised this. Just then the door opened revealing Naruto.

"Naruto, where have you been?" asked a worried Iruka.

"Just been thinking" was all he said. He then walked up to a seat beside Lilynette and sat down. Naruto then noticed Sakura was either asleep or unconscious. "What happened to Sakura?" a few people were surprised that Naruto didn't seem to care like he used to.

"Nothing much. I think she just passed out or something," Lilynette said knowing full well what happened. Almost everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Oh ok then"

* * *

(Hokage's office)

"You wanted to speak with me Lord Hokage?" asked Starrk entering the office.

"Yes Starrk. I just wanted to know more about your past and then we'll go to a training field where I have asked a Jonin to help test your abilities"

"Alright then" he said taking a seat. "What would you like to know?"

Sarutobi thought for a minute then asked, "When you first introduced yourself you said you were a 'Primera Espada'? What is that?"

Starrk sighed "For you to know that you need to know everything about me and Lilynette" Sarutobi didn't say anything "You want me to tell you everything dont you?" the Hokage smirked and nodded. Starrk sighed again "This is going to be a long story"

* * *

(A few hours later)

"So your dead?" Starrk nodded "And Lilynette is actually apart of you?" another nod "And you use to serve a man who believed himself to be a god"

"Yes"

"Is there a chance that these...Soul Reapers will come here and look for you?"

"I dont know. When Lilynette and I left, there were only 3 places we could go and we didn't want to go to any. So I decided to go to a new world"

"Which lead you here?" Starrk nodded. "Interesting. Well now that you've explained you past why dont we go to the training field?"

"Sure why not?"

* * *

**I hope that chapter was not confusing. And I have a good idea for Naruto's sword. You'll see in a few chapters. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	5. Starrk's Test

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. By the way please use your imagination on what they're wearing. I haven't got anything to say except it is difficult working on multiple stories. Enjoy**

* * *

(Training Ground)

"So Starrk, this is Tsume Inuzuka. One of our finest and dangerous Jonin" said the Hokage introducing them.

"Please Lord Hokage your flattering me," said the wild woman. She then looked at Starrk and was not impressed by his lazy posture. "So your the new Jonin"

"Yeah I am," he said tiredly. "So what's going to happen?" he asked.

"You are going to spar with her and show us what you can do" at this Starrk noticed Tsume grin.

_'This is not going to be good'_ thought the former Espada with a sigh.

_'This is going to be good'_ thought the Inuzuka Leader with a feral grin.

"If you could both please get ready," said the Hokage then he vanished and reappeared on the edge of the training ground knowing it would be dangerous. He looked at Tsume and saw her and her ninken, Kuromaru. They both looked ready to charge at a moments notice. He looked at Starrk and sweat dropped. Starrk looked like he was asleep whilst standing. "Eh...begin?" said the confuced Hokage.

Tsume instantly ran straight for Starrk. Kohumaru walked up to the Hokage and said, "She has ordered me to stay out of this fight. She believes he will be an easy challenge"

The Hokage smirked and lightly chuckled "Then she is in for a surprise. I may not know what Starrk can do but I can tell he is powerful"

* * *

(With Starrk and Tsume)

Tsume was running at him and swiped him with her claws. But amazingly Starrk moved without looking. He avoided the swipe and jumped back. "You can't dodge forever"

"Well if I dont want to fight then I might aswell dodge" he said tiredly. He jumped over Tsume with his hands still in his pockets.

Tsume growled and said, "Fine if that's what you want. Kohumaru!" she called her partner. Kohumaru appeared by Tsume. "Attack" was all she said. Both of them ran straight for Starrk but he still dodged their attacks albeit with a little more difficulty. "That's it!" she said angrily "Fang over Fang!" she said. Then both her and Kohumaru began spinning like tornadoes and shot towards Starrk at great speed.

_'Great I cant dodge that. Looks like I'll have to block'_ thought Starrk. Just before Starrk got hit, he drew his sword and blocked both attacks at the same time. He swung making both Tsume and Kohumaru fly off and land on the ground.

_'Whats going on? We should have been able to pierce that sword'_ she thought staring at the sword that Starrk was holding. She looked at her ninken and said "More power. Fang Over Fang!" she said. The spinners, this time, looked a bit bigger and more feral. As it got closer Starrk just raised his fist and shot off blue energy knocking them of their path. "What was that!?" she shouted.

"It's called a Bala. It hardens my spiritual pressure and releases it in small blast. It may be a weak attack but it is one of the quickest," said Starrk.

* * *

(At academy)

Lilynette was eating with Naruto at his swing when suddenly she felt Starrk's spiritual pressure. "Lily? Whats wrong?" asked Naruto.

Then Lilynette punched Naruto on his head "I told you to stop calling me that! And I felt Starrk's spiritual pressure. He's in a fight"

"Ok...you look like you want to go" pointed out Naruto.

"I do, just in case," she said standing up. "You coming?"

Naruto smirked and stood next to her "Definitely" and they began running, heading towards the training field. Naruto was obviously following Lilynette since she can sense Starrk's spiritual pressure _'I am going to have to ask about that spiritual pressure thing'_

What Naruto didn't realise was a certain heiress was following them. Lilynette sensed the girl but didn't say anything.

* * *

(Back at training ground)

"Why won't you fight!?" shouted Tsume as she panted.

"I dont like fighting" was all he said still dodging.

"Well your gonna have to! The Hokage wants to see what you can do! That means at full power!" she shouted back.

"I can't fight at full power anyway," he said. Just then someone hit his head making him fall over. Tsume, Kohumaru, the Hokage, and the now arrived Naruto all had sweat drops on their heads. Lilynette was now standing where Starrk was.

"Now he can fight at full power!" she shouted.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsume.

* * *

(With Hokage)

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked the Hokage.

"I followed Lily here. She said she sensed Starrk's spiritual pressure, whatever that is, and we came here"

"Spiritual pressure?" asked Sarutobi confusingly.

"Yeah I dont know either"

* * *

Starrk stood up and looked at Lilynette tiredly "Did you have to hit me?" he asked.

"You weren't fighting! All you were doing was dodging!" she shouted back.

"Em...why are you here?" asked Tsume.

"Im here so I can get lazy ass here to fight" she said.

"And how?"

"Im half his power" she said simply.

"...what?"

"I said 'Im half his power'"

"How?"

Lilynette sighed aswell as Starrk "Instead of explaining we'll might aswell show you" said Starrk putting his hand on Lilynette's head. Then Lilynette glowed blue and disappeared leaving Starrk. He then grabbed his sword and sheathed it saying "Kick about! Los Lobos!" A pillar of blue energy blasted in the sky causing everyone to shield their eyes. When they opened them Starrk's outfit had changed. (If you want to see look up Los Lobos on images) He was, for some reason, sitting down on the ground. Also his sword was gone, replaced by two weapons that the others have never seen before. They were pistols.

* * *

(With Hokage)

"What?" asked the Hokage in astonishment _'His chakra levels multiplied in an instant! I've never seen anything like. It shouldn't be possible'_

"Wow! He looks awesome! I hope he can teach me that," said Naruto excitedly.

* * *

(Back with Starrk)

Starrk stood up and held up one of his guns. He said, "You ready Lilynette?" nothing "Lilynette? Answer me!" he said loudly whilst hitting the gun against his head.

"Ow!" shouted the gun. It had Lilynette's voice, "You dont have to hit me!"

"Well you didn't answer"

"Look out!" Starrk looked and just dodged another swipe from Tsume.

"You may look different but your still the same!" she shouted. Starrk suddenly disappeared. Even the Hokage couldn't follow Starrk at how fast he was going. Starrk appeared again but not only was he on the other side of the training field; he was also 40 feet in the air! _'What!?'_ He pointed his left pistol at her and fired. Blue energy shot out of the gun and flew at an incredible speed towards Tsume. _'I can't dodge this!'_ she shouted to herself so she waited for the impact. It never came so she opened her eyes to see Starrk deflecting the shot with his gun sending it towards a tree. Everyone, but Starrk, watched as the tree exploded as well as the ones behind it.

"You all right?" he asked looking at Tsume. She could only nod as she stared at the damage.

_'If he didn't save me then I wouldn't be here anymore'_ she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled at Starrk. "I guess you win"

Starrk sighed "Finally" he glowed blue and reverted back to normal with Lilynette beside him.

The Hokage appeared with Naruto and clapped "That was very impressive Starrk. I must say you are very powerful and I guess you haven't showed all you power yet have you?"

"No. Using my full power would put Lilynette at risk" Again he was hit against the head making him fall to the ground.

"Dont you dare use me as an excuse!" she shouted.

Sarutobi felt pity for Starrk so he stopped the fight "Lilynette, I think you and Naruto should return to the academy"

"Fine" she then grabbed Naruto by the collar and disappeared like Starrk did.

Tsume walked up to Starrk and helped him up "You all right?"

"Yeah I've gone through worse," he said.

Sarutobi chuckled and said, "Tsume tell me how Starrk did and I shall see if he is Jonin level"

"He definitely isn't Jonin level" The Hokage frowned "He's about Elite ANBU"

"Really?" Tsume nodded "Very well then. Coyote Starrk you are now a Jonin of this village. You shall protect everyone within this village with you life"

"Yes Lord Hokage" he said with a small smile. Tsume then left leaving the Hokage and Starrk behind "Lord Hokage, I would like to have you opinion on something"

* * *

(At academy)

"That fight was awesome! How did you do that with Starrk?" he asked.

"We'll explain it to you soon. Now stop with the questions Foxy!"

"Lily!"

"Foxy!"

"Lily!" Lilynette didn't say anything as she felt Hinata still following them "Naruto can you go on ahead. I need to go do something"

"What kind of things?" he asked.

"None of your business now go!" she shouted. He quickly ran away. Lilynette turned and said, "You can come out now Hinata"

* * *

**End of another chapter. Why does Starrk want The Hokage's opinion? What is Lilynette going to say to Hinata? Found out in the next chapter!**

**I've always wanted to do that. Anyway hoped you enjoyed that. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I apologise if this annoys a few people but I am not doing a harem anymore. I find it confucing so Im just doing Naruto/Lilynette/Hinata. The only reason Im doing this is because I dont think I would make it work, besides I am already working on another harem story called "Naruto the Keyblade Wielding Ninja" and I might get confuced.

If you have any questions please ask and I will answer.

Also use your imagination on what people are wearing.


	7. A Spar and a Surprise?

**Sorry about the wait I have been really busy with school and working on other stories. Anyway please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"You can come out now Hinata," said Lilynette turning towards the trees. Hinata appeared behind one and seemed nervous. "Why were you following us?" she asked.

"I-I wasn't f-following y-you," stuttered Hinata.

"Then why did it seem like it?" she said. Hinata stayed quiet not knowing how to answer. "Were you following me?" Hinata quickly shook her head. "Then were you following Naruto?" Hinata blushed bright red at that. "So it was Naruto huh?"

"P-lease dont t-tell h-him!" she asked loudly.

"I wonder why you're following him?" it was a rhetorical question. Hinata was looking extremely sad and nervous. It's a surprise that she hasn't fainted. "Dont worry Im not going to tell him" said Lilynette making Hinata give a sigh of relief.

"T-Thank you" said Hinata with a smile.

"I take it you like him?" Hinata blushed but nodded slowly. "Why?"

She may have been shocked by the question but Hinata answered with a small smile "I-Its first started w-when I was 6. I-I ran into s-some bullies a-and they started p-picking o-on me. When I k-kept apologising they s-started h-hurting me. Then N-Naruto came and f-fought them. But he got hurt. Then my f-father came to get me and t-told me to n-never talk to him. E-ever since then I k-kept noticing him. I n-noticed he n-never gave up and a-always tried to make o-others smile. I dont know when but now I have a c-crush on him"

Just then the bell rang making everybody go inside. However nobody noticed Naruto around the corner with a small sad smile on his face.

* * *

(In the Hokage's office)

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Sarutobi surprised.

Starrk nodded "I believe it would be best for both Naruto and Lilynette. Besides once I do this I can train Naruto"

The Hokage sighed thinking about Starrk's offer "Very well but you do know that the council will do everything they can so you can train Sasuke Uchiha and forget Naruto dont you?"

"I never thought of that but we'll cross that bridge when we get there" he said.

"I only have one request" Starrk nodded for the Hokage to continue, "I wish to be there when you do this"

"Ok then. Please meet me at the training ground, where you tested me, at around 7 pm"

"I will meet you there" said Sarutobi with a sigh. This is going to cause a massive headache.

* * *

(Back at academy)

"Alright class seeing how the first part of the day is done why dont we go outside for some training?" suggested Iruka. Mizuki, Iruka's assistant, nodding is head in agreement.

Everybody cheered and ran out of the door, apart from Sasuke who just brooded and walked out. Once outside they began target practice. They did this for half an hour and Naruto was surprised by how accurate Lilynette was. Next came sparring. People were called of in pairs. Naruto and Lilynette waited off at the sides until Lilynette heard her name be called. "Lilynette your against Sakura" said Mizuki.

Lilynette grinned and Sakura paled. This only made Naruto wonder what happened. Then Sakura smirked when they both got into a stance. "Look at you" started Sakura "You can't even do a proper stance! There's no way you can beat me!"

Lilynette smirked but Naruto said "Er...Sakura I wouldn't say that" he was trying to warn her.

"Shut up Naruto! She's friends with you which means she's as weak as you!" That made the blond look at her in disbelief.

Naruto looked at Lilynette and said, "Kick her ass" if only you could see the look on everyone's face.

Lilynette grinned and said "Dont worry this is too easy"

Before Sakura could say anything Mizuki shouted "Alright here are the rules you can not use weapons or jutsu. You are only allowed to use can only win if your opponent is unconscious, out the ring, or if they surrender. Understand?" they both nodded "Begin!"

Sakura ran straight at Lilynette with a raised fist. Lilynette just caught the fist and threw the pinkette over her shoulder, out the ring, and into a wall knocking her unconscious. Everybody looked at her like she had a third head. Lilynette looked around and noticed the looks so she asked innocently "What?" The only people that weren't surprised were Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata.

Iruka shook his head and said "Alright next match" getting everyone's attention _'After this Im going to have to talk to Lord Hokage about Lilynette'_ he thought. "Naruto your against Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked and walked into the ring with his many fan girls cheering him on. Naruto walked into the ring only to get people telling him to give up. "Naruto!" he heard over everyone. Naruto looked at Lilynette "You can take him!" she nudged Hinata who was beside her. She blushed, nodded and smiled giving Naruto her support.

Naruto smiled at that. He looked at Sasuke and got into a stance. This confuced Sasuke as he had never seen it before "No wonder your the Dead Last. You can't even do the academy Taijutsu stance right" Naruto only smirked although he was confuced about this aswell until he hears giggling in his head. _'Krystal did you do this?'_

**"I've decided to give you a couple of gifts to say sorry about everything. One of them is the knowledge of my clans fighting style. It is called the Foxes Rage and it is a brutal fighting style. The other gifts I'll tell you about later" **she explained happily.

_'Okay THANK YOU!'_ he screamed into his mind getting another giggle from the vixen.

Mizuki walked in between them looking at Naruto and giving him a fake smile. He looked at Sasuke and gave him an unnoticeable nod. "Begin!" Sasuke ran at Naruto at a fast speed. A lot of people were expecting this to be the first and last hit but everybody was surprised when Naruto had his fist buried in Sasuke's stomach. Naruto quickly launched back before Sasuke was thrown away but this made Sasuke crumple to the ground in pain. People were shocked at this because they have never seen ANYBODY hit Sasuke and they have never seen Naruto land a hit aswell.

Sasuke got up but he was holding his stomach aswell and he looked to be in pain. He looked at Naruto and spat on the ground. "Lucky shot" he muttered. This caused Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Arrogant as always" said Naruto. A lot of fan girls, including Sakura who just woke up, started shouting and screaming at him. Sasuke charged forward again but he ducked at the last second with a sweep kick. Naruto smirked at this and jumped over it. Naruto landed and kicked up Sasuke's leg making him flip over. Whilst Sasuke was upside down Naruto gave him a spin kick making Sasuke fly to the edge of the ring.

Lilynette and Hinata were smiling and Naruto was grinning like crazy. Of course they were ignoring the roaring fan girls. Just as Mizuki was about to declare Naruto the winner Sasuke stood up shouting "NO!" everyone looked at the Uchiha "I refuse to be beaten by a clan less orphan!" Sasuke started to run at Naruto whilst making some hand-signs.

"Dont Sasuke!" shouted Iruka running towards them but he wasn't fast enough.

Finishing with a tiger seal Sasuke breathed and exhaled shouting "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" several fireballs were launched aiming at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't do anything so he waited for the hit. Just before it hit however the attack was destroyed by Starrk who just appeared with his sword drawn. Then the Hokage appeared by Naruto aswell. "What is the meaning of this!" he shouted enraged. He looked around and saw Iruka and Mizuki walking up to him. "Both of you. I will talk to you in my office" he looked at Sasuke. "And you. For attacking a classmate with a C-ranked jutsu you are banned from entering the Genin exam next month" he said.

"What!" shouted back Sasuke. "You cant do that! Im an Uchiha, I have to be a ninja!"

"Yeah!" was the chorus of Sasuke's fan girls.

"Silence!" everyone quieted down "Everyone go home!" nobody question this. Sasuke was angry but walked away with his fan girls behind him. Sarutobi looked at Naruto "Naruto. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," he said. "Hey Starrk"

"Hey. Naruto, you and Lilynette are to meet and the Hokage at the training ground around 7 ok?"

"Why" asked Lilynette.

"Its a surprise" said Starrk smirking at the excited looks Naruto and Lilynette had.

* * *

**Sorry if this took a while. I was busy coming up with my next chapter in my other story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	8. Surprise, Surprise

**This chapter has a couple of surprises in it so I hope you like surprises! Enjoy.**

* * *

Just as promised Naruto and Lilynette arrived at the training grounds Starrk told them to meet at. Right now they were a couple minutes early so they decided to sit and wait. "So what do you think the surprise is Lily?" asked Naruto. They both decided to stop arguing about the nicknames seeing how they weren't going to stop.

"No idea. Starrk doesn't usually do surprises so it could be anything. Then again it could be nothing," she said.

Naruto sighed thinking about the surprise "Probably" Then the Hokage and Starrk appeared. Starrk looked bored but Sarutobi looked angry. Like REALLY angry. "Uh Gramps? Everything all right?" asked Naruto concerned.

"No" he said simply but you can still hear the venom in his voice.

"What happened?" asked Lilynette.

"I might aswell say it seeing how you look like your going to kill something" pointed out Starrk to the Hokage who nodded "A council meeting was called"

"Ouch" said Naruto.

"Yeah. That Sasuke kid talked to the civilian council"

* * *

(Flashback an Hour ago)

Sarutobi and Starrk just entered the council meeting and sat down. Well the Hokage sat down, Starrk stood by his side. On the left of the Hokage is the Shinobi side that seats all clan leaders, on the right of the Hokage is the civilian side. "May I ask why you have called this meeting?" asked the Hokage.

A woman with pink hair stood up on the civilian side "We have called this meeting to ask why you have forbidden our most promised ninja from taking the Genin exam"

"First of all Sasuke isn't a ninja. And second of all I have forbidden him because he used a C-ranked jutsu on a fellow classmate" he exclaimed knowing that the civilian side are going to do something that will cause a major headache.

"Sasuke was defending himself against the Dem-I mean boy" said a large man on the civilian side.

"It was a spar," said Shikaku sounding bored.

"Sasuke surrendered but the...boy continued to assault him!" screeched Mrs Haruno. "It is clear he cheated because he could not have defeated an Uchiha like that without help"

"Naruto did not cheat!" shouted back the Hokage.

"Were you there Lord Hokage?" asked a bandaged man named Danzo.

"No I wasn't" replied the Hokage growled.

"Then you do not know if that boy cheated or not. Besides we have a witness," said Danzo motioning towards the door. The door opened and Sasuke walked in with an arrogant smirk. "Sasuke did...Naruto assault you after you surrendered?"

"Yes. I shouted forfeit so everyone would hear but that maniac just kept going. I had to use that jutsu to stop him," said Sasuke trying to sound innocent.

"I see. Lord Hokage, we of the Civilian Council demand that boy be removed from the academy and never be a ninja. Also we demand that Sasuke Uchiha be given Genin rank"

"Absolutely not!" shouted the Hokage.

"Then we shall put it to a vote. All those in favor of removing the boy from the academy and give Sasuke Uchiha Genin status, raise your hand" All the civilian side, Danzo, and the Hokage's advisors all raised their hands. Smirking at seeing the majority of the council in his favor Danzo said, "Then it is settled. The boy will be removed from the academy and Sasuke shall receive Genin status"

Most people then began to cheer ignoring the killing intent coming from the Hokage. The Shinobi side were also seething. They liked Naruto and dont see him as a demon so right now they hate the civilians and the Uchiha. Starrk frowned at this and then had an idea. He leaned down and whispered to the Hokage "Lord Hokage is there a way for anyone to be a ninja even if they are not in the academy?"

Thinking for a moment Sarutobi answered "There is one way and that is a Jonin accepting the person as their...apprentice" he finished realising.

"Then I wish to accept Naruto Uzumaki and Lilynette Gingerback as my apprentices" said a smirking Starrk.

The Hokage grinned and stood up. The cheering people noticed the smile and felt scared. The shinobi side noticed it aswell and felt relieved and curious as to what was about to happen. "If you would all take a seat" hesitating everyone did "I would like to point out that if all the Shinobi clan heads agree with me then your vote is over ruled. So all those in favor of keeping Sasuke Uchiha in the academy?" all clan heads raised their hands "Then Sasuke Uchiha is staying in the academy" Before anyone could argue Sarutobi continued "All those in favor of Coyote Starrk taking both Naruto Uzumaki and Lilynette Gingerback as his apprentices?" again raised hand "It is settled"

* * *

(End Flashback)

"So you are now both apprentices," said Starrk and with a smiling Hokage near him.

"Really!?" they both shouted/asked. Starrk nodded "All right!" they shouted again and then hugged each other. They realised what happened and instantly separated whilst being completely red. Neither realises that Sarutobi and Starrk were smirking at the scene. Naruto stepped forward "So then Starrk-Sensei, what will be doing now?"

"First I have another surprise," said Starrk.

"Alright! Two surprises in one day!" shouted Naruto.

"Actually that apprentice one wasn't planned. Anyway seeing how I have no idea how to train ninja I am going to be giving you something similar to my power. And Lilynette" She looked at Starrk "I think its time we separate"

"WHAT!?" she shouted.

"Eventually you'll be a Chunin and we wouldn't be able to work together. This way you have your own power. I will still have 'Los Lobos' but you will have something else"

Lilynette seemed troubled by this. All her life it has always been her and Starrk working together. But now he's saying they need to work independently. "Ok I'll do it"

"Alright then Naruto I need you to stand in the middle of the field. Lord Hokage I need you and Lilynette to stand at the side" they nodded and went away whilst Naruto stood at the centre. Starrk walked up to him "Naruto dont move" he said. Starrk then took his sword, along with the sheath, and hit Naruto in the head with the hilt making Naruto's soul fly away from his body by a couple meters.

"Ow" was all Naruto said. Opening his eyes, which he didn't even realise he shut, Naruto looked at Starrk and noticed something at his feet. It was Naruto. "Eh why is there two of me?"

"This is your body. Right now you are actually dead"

It only took a full minute before the Hokage and Naruto both shouted "WHAT!?" Naruto continued, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is your soul has left your body. This chain" Starrk pointed to the chain on Naruto's chest that connects to the 'dead' Naruto "is connected to your body which means you're still alive. I hate explaining this so can we just get to the chase already?"

"Fine" said Naruto slightly annoyed.

"I want you to meditate and concentrate on your soul. Oh and I'll be cutting the chain which means to have about 12 hours to finish or you die"

Again another minute before "WHAT!?"

* * *

**I am so sorry if this is short but I am REALLY busy with school and other stories. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	9. The Test of Soul's

**Now I would like to explain something. I know there were other witnesses to the spar Naruto and Sasuke had but the Council would only use Sasuke because everybody else (Apart from Sakura) would say it was a spar and Sasuke cheated. Also I think this chapter will surprise some of you. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you mean I have 12 hours or I die!?" shouted Naruto. The Hokage was about to ask the same thing.

Starrk sighed, "Once I cut the chain on your chest it will slowly eat away itself. Once there is nothing left and you have failed, you will turn into a Hollow and try to kill everybody"

"Isn't there another way to do this?" asked Sarutobi fearing his 'Grandson's' safety.

Starrk rubbed his chin in thought "Well there are a couple ways. One would be for him to die and go to the Soul Society and become a Soul Reaper. The other would be for him to meditate"

"Why dont we do that?"

"It could take like a hundred years for a human to find their Zanpakuto. There was one case where a Soul Reaper stabbed a human in the heart and the human gained Soul Reaper powers. But since Im an Arrancar I dont think the result would be the same"

Sighing the Hokage thought about it "What would happen if this works?" he asked pointing to Naruto and his chain.

"It will most likely turn him into a Soul Reaper. Now should we do this?" he asked.

"If Naruto is ok with it then I will allow it"

Everyone looked at Naruto expecting an answer _'Hey Krystal'_

**"Yeah"** she said through his mind.

_'What do you think?'_ he asked.

Thinking about what could happen Krystal smirked. She had an idea **"I say go for it"**

_'All right then'_ though back Naruto almost sensing the smirk "Lets do it" said Naruto.

"All right then Naruto I want you to meditate and concentrate on your soul. You should know what to do from there," ordered Starrk getting his blade ready to cut the Soul Chain. Naruto nodded and sat down in a lotus position. After a minute of nothing happening Starrk swung his sword, severing Naruto's soul from his body. At first nothing happened and Naruto didn't seem to notice until the chain began to eat itself. The Hokage stared at it in amazement and slight fear. "Uh oh" said Starrk staring at the chain.

"What? What do you mean by 'Uh oh'?" asked Lilynette, took her long enough to speak.

"I cut the chain too short and it's eating itself faster than I expected," he explained.

"YOU IDIOT!" she shouted in rage as she began to beat the living daylights out of him. After a minute of calming down everyone looked worried at Naruto "How long?"

"Id say an hour," said Starrk examining the chain.

"Do you think he'll make it?"

Sarutobi chuckled "This Naruto. After all the years of abuse from the village he never once gave up or quit. Besides he still has his dream to become Hokage" Nobody noticed but Naruto smiled at that.

* * *

(In Naruto's mind)

Naruto is currently in front of the cage that holds Krystal. "Krystal?" he called. No response. Walking up to the cage Naruto found out he could fit through the bars _'Duh if Krystal can fit through then so can I'_ he thought with a deadpanned look. Walking in all he could see was darkness "Krystal!" he tried calling again. Then he walked into something. It was still too dark to see anything "Where the hell's a light when you need one?" he asked himself then all of a sudden the cage lit up. "How did it...I keep forgetting were in my mind" he said slapping his head. Looking at what he walked into he found he looking at a door. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to open it.

When the door opened Naruto found himself in Kohona, except there was nobody around. Naruto was about to shout on someone until he heard a cough behind him. Turning his head Naruto saw Krystal with a sword. **"Hey there Naruto"**

"Hi? Where are we?" he asked.

**"This" **she motioned to everything they could see **"Is your real mindscape. That sewer one was just the seal and many years of abuse,"** she explained.

"Ok then" Naruto the noticed the sword Krystal was carrying "Why do you have a sword?"

**"Because I am going to test you"**

"Test me?" he repeated.

**"Let me explain. Starrk planned on giving you something similar to his power correct?"** Naruto nodded **"He told you to concentrate on your soul. What he wants you to do was find your Zanpakuto. And before you ask what that is its like Starrk sword"**

"Ok I understand"

**"Good. But there is a couple of problems" **she said shyly.

"What kind of problems?" he asked suspiciously.

**"Well as it turns out you have more than one soul"**

Naruto stayed quiet for about a minute "What?" he asked. "I have more than one soul?"

**"Yeah. Of course one of them is me and as it turns out the Fourth Hokage sealed part of his chakra into the seal. Somehow that turned into a soul. I dont fully understand it so dont ask me"**

"Wait the Fourth has some of his chakra in the seal? I guess that would make sense seeing how he made it and all," said Naruto nodding his head in understanding. "So what's the test?"

**"Well before we do anything we are going to have to free the soul that is in the seal. To do that I guess you concentrate chakra into the seal,"** suggested Krystal.

"Ok then. Where is the seal?"

**"We are in your mind you know,"** said Krystal matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting," said Naruto rubbing the back of his head. Closing his eyes Naruto thought about the seal. Opening his eyes he saw the seal floating in front of him "So I just concentrate chakra into the seal?"

**"I think so"**

"Well here goes nothing" he put his hand on the seal and concentrated his chakra. The seal glowed yellow and then it stopped. "Was that suppose to happen?" he turned to look at Krystal only to see her staring wide eyed at something. Looking towards what ever Krystal was looking at, they saw a figure at the Hokage Monument.

The figure disappeared in a flash of yellow and then reappeared in another flash in front of Naruto. **"So your Naruto"** said the new guy.

"Yeah. Who are you? And why do you look like the Fourth?"

The man chuckled **"First I am the Fourth Hokage and second...I thought it would be good for you to see your father"**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock aswell as Krystal's "What?"

**"Hello son"** said Minato (That is his name look it up if you dont believe me) The next thing that happened was Naruto punching his father in the gut.

"All this time? All this time you were the one that did this to me" said Naruto with tears falling. "Why? Why did you do it?"

Minato had a sad smile on his face as he hugged his son. Naruto did nothing to stop it. **"I am sorry Naruto but I didn't have a choice. What kind of Hokage would I be if I asked a parent to give me their child if I wasn't willing to use mine"**

"I understand," said Naruto "i forgive you"

**"Thank you"** said Minato giving Naruto another hug. **"Now then I think we should discuss your test"**

**"Can I take over?" **asked Krystal. Minato nodded **"Now Naruto your test is to fight both of us"**

"What? Fight you guys? Why?"

**"Its so we can judge your power"** said Minato.

"Alright but can we wait an hour? I want to catch up with Dad," he said grinning.

**"Im afraid not" **said Krystal. **"Starrk cut the chain wrong and because of my demonic chakra the chains are eating themselves faster. You have about half an hour left"**

"WHAT!?"

**"Dont worry that should be long enough. Now there is another part to this test," **said Minato getting Naruto's attention.

"What is it?"

**"You have to find your Zanpakuto. It is somewhere this village. You can start now,"** said Krystal drawing her sword.

"Uh oh" said Naruto running in a random direction.

**"Did you have to scare him?" **asked Minato.

**"No but it was funny"**

**"I'll give you that,"** said a chuckling Minato as they ran after Naruto.

* * *

(Outside)

"How do you think he's doing?" asked the Hokage.

"Well judging by the fact I can feel a small amount of Reiatsu coming from him Id have to say he's doing fine"

"How much time is left?" asked Lilynette.

"About...half an hour"

* * *

"If I was a sword where would I be?" asked Naruto to himself "The weapon shop? Might aswell try" he said running in the general direction. At least until s sword nearly cut him. "Now that was close"

**"Damn I was so close," **muttered Krystal.

"Are you actually trying to kill me!?" shouted Naruto.

**"No but I am trying to help you"**

"By cutting me?" he asked with a sweat drop.

**"Yeah. Wait now that you said that out loud it does sound weird"** muttered Krystal. This gave Naruto the perfect chance to run away.

"Id better find that sword fast," said Naruto having no idea where he is running to.

* * *

**This chapter might be short but I still have to think on what happens. So I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	10. Acquiring Zanpakuto's

**OK time for Naruto Test. I was also wondering if people could give me options on who should bash. Definitely Sasuke but who else? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

(Naruto's Mind, 20 mins left)

"Sword, sword, sword, WHERE IS THAT SWORD!?" shouted Naruto. Right now he is running for his life, all over the Hidden Leaf Village, in his mind, and looking for a sword. Oh and he's being chased by a demon and his father...yeah strange day.

**"~Oh Naruto~" **sung Krystal.

"Shit" was all our favourite blond said.

**"There you are!" **she shouted swinging her sword again just missing his head. **"Minato were over here!" **she shouted.

A flash of yellow and Minato appeared **"Ah there you are son"**

"You know for once I dont like it when you say that" said Naruto. Minato swung his sword but Naruto ducked making it embed itself into a building. "Got to go!"

**"Get back here!"** shouted Krystal whilst running after. Minato is currently trying to get his sword out of the wall.

"Is it at all possible that you could give me a hint as to where the sword is!?" shouted Naruto in desperation.

Minato, who was now free and with Krystal, and Krystal thought about it for a second. They looked at each other and then looked at Naruto. In unison they said **"No"**

This caused Naruto to sweat drop "So much for that idea"

**"Are you even looking son?"** asked Minato.

"What do you think I've been doing!?" shouted back Naruto.

**"All you have to do is find a sword that's all. By the way you wont find it at any weapons shop"** said Krystal.

"Great another idea dead" said Naruto to himself.

* * *

(Outside)

"How much longer?" asked Sarutobi.

"About 15 minutes" said Starrk lazily.

"He doesn't have much time left," said Lilynette.

"Dont worry he'll make it" said Sarutobi.

"I hope so," muttered Lilynette.

* * *

(Naruto's Mind, 15 Minutes left)

Minato and Krystal have apparently lost Naruto. They both ran past Ichirakus where Naruto looked over the counter to see if they are there. Sighing in relief may have been a mistake because the next thing he knew...the roof was missing "Uh oh"

**"There you are!"** shouted Krystal happily.

Naruto ran out quickly just in time for Krystal to destroy the stand. Naruto stared at it in shock then went to his knees. For some odd reason a spot light appeared on him as he shouted "WHY!? WHY HAVE YOU DESTROYED GODS GIFT TO THE WORLD!?" in the most dramatic way possible.

Both Minato and Krystal were at the sides with sweat drops on their heads **"I think he needs to cut down from ramen"** whispered Krystal.

Minato nodded and said **"He is just like his mother, she was addicted to ramen but he seems...obsessed"**

* * *

(Outside)

Naruto is currently crying anime tears whilst meditating which is confusing everyone "Why is he crying?" asked Lilynette.

"I have no idea," replied Starrk.

"Why does something tell me it had something to do with ramen?" the Hokage said mainly to himself.

* * *

(Naruto's Mind, 15 minutes left again)

As Naruto dodged his fathers and his tenants attacks he was thinking _'Lets see I have to find a sword in less than 20 mins. It's not at any weapons shops maybe the Hokage's office. Might aswell try'_ Naruto quickly.

**"You know you have to fight us son,"** said Minato.

"I dont know how to fight! Nobody taught me properly!" he shouted back.

Krystal was next to Minato and heard him mutter **"When Naruto passes the test he's going to use my sword to kill everyone that wronged him, also have you forgotten the Foxes Rage already?"**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Maybe"

Both were too distracted to see a trip wire that caught them. Without warning an explosion of paint came out of nowhere colouring Minato in purple and Krystal in neon green **"When did he set this up?**" asked Krystal.

**"This reminds me of his mother. She was a major prankster,"** said Minato.

**"So your telling me that kid got your looks and your wife's personality?"**

**"I think so yeah"**

**"Great"** said Krystal sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" shouted Naruto getting their attentions. They looked and saw him make a seal "Take this! Sexy Jutsu!" and Naruto turned into a nude blond girl with smoke covering her...'ahem' parts.

Minato skyrocketed with his nosebleed and Krystal was seeing red **"YOU DIRTY BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!"** she shouted to the now normal Naruto. Of course he was scared out of his mind so he just ran.

**"Ugh what happened?" **asked Minato then he remembered, **"Naruto is lucky his mother wasn't around"**

Krystal continued to run and swinging her sword at Naruto not noticing that she was in a trap. "Gotcha" said Naruto. Before Krystal could question what he meant a snare caught her foot and hung her upside down. She dropped her sword and tried to get the rope.

**"Lucky bastard"** she kept muttering. The she realised that she didn't have her sword anymore **"Oh crap"**

Naruto walked to the sword and said "Not so strong now are you Krystal?" and grabbed the sword.

**"No he got the sword!" **shouted Krystal.

"Huh?" said Naruto.

**"Good work son. You got one of the swords you were meant to find,"** said Minato appearing in a flash.

Naruto jumped up and down in joy until he realised what his father said, "Wait 'one of the swords'?"

**"Now the test has changed. You must get the blade from me to win it"** said Minato.

**Could someone get me down from here!?"** shouted Krystal.

"Sorry" said Naruto cutting the rope with his new sword. "How much time is left?"

**"About...8 minutes"** said Minato. Then he got into a fighting stance **"Get ready"**

"Im always ready" replied Naruto.

**"You know there are easier ways too win"**

"Like what?"

**"Guess" **

Naruto thought for a moment "Can I have the sword please?"

**"...All right"** said the Fourth Hokage giving Naruto the sword.

**"WHAT!?"** shouted an angry Krystal.

**"He asked and I gave it to him"** explained Minato.

"All this time I could have just asked?"

**"Yeah. Now I need to tell you about the swords. They are called Zanpakuto and they are our" **he said motioning to Krystal and him** "souls manifested into swords. So when you wake up both swords will be in front of you"**

"Cool" said Naruto.

**"This part is important. Both swords are different and have similarities. They both have Shikai and Starrk will explain that to you. My sword is based on Soul Reapers so I will have Bankai"**

Krystal explained hers **"My Zanpakuto is Arrancar based so it will have a Resurrection. You will not be able to access Bankai or Resurrection without knowing the names of your Zanpakuto"**

"Wait the swords have names?" asked Naruto.

Minato answered, **"All Zanpakuto have names and because of your life you have earned to know your Shikai's releases. Im afraid your time is about up so get out of your mind before you die. Dont worry I'll still be here"**

"See you later Dad," said Naruto hugging his father "Bye Krystal"

**"Bye"** said Krystal.

* * *

(Outside, 30 seconds left)

Naruto eyes began to open. The first thing he saw was Starrk, Lilynette, and Sarutobi all looking at him in relief "Hey guys"

"Looks like you passed" said Starrk motioning to the swords in front of Naruto "But two swords is unheard of unless it was like that Captain I almost fought" he muttered. "He also has an even amount of Soul Reaper and Arrancar powers instead of one being stronger than the other"

"Yeah I did" and Naruto told them about what happened.

When he finished he was back in his body and Sarutobi looked guilty "Naruto I am sorry for not telling you about your family"

"Dont worry about it. Im just happy that I get to see my father" said Naruto.

Lilynette then asked a good question "So what does your Shikai's look like?"

"I dont know. Lets find out," said Naruto taking his left sword. This one had a yellow sheath and a black and yellow hilt. Unsheathing it Naruto held it like you would a dagger and heard his fathers voice telling him the name of the sword "Disappear into the wind, Hirashin!" Yellow chakra exploded around Naruto and when it died down his sword was gone. In its place was 2 tri-pronged kunai exactly like his fathers.

"I haven't seen those kunai in years" said the Hokage in astonishment.

"Check this out" Naruto threw a kunai at a tree and disappeared in a flash of yellow only to reappear at the tree to catch the kunai.

"That is awesome!" shouted Lilynette.

"Its the second coming of the 'Yellow Flash'" said Sarutobi smiling.

The tri-pronged kunai turned back into a sword as Naruto sheathed it. Taking the other sword he looked at it. The sheath was red and the hilt was black and red. Unsheathing it Naruto held it in front of him (Like Ichigo when he calls Bankai) this time he heard Krystal's voice "Release your hatred, Zorro!" and an explosion of red chakra around Naruto. Sarutobi gasped recognising the chakra as the Kyuubi's. When everything settled everyone stared at Naruto. His sword was gone and was replaced by metal that covered his hands making it look like claws. He also had a metal tail that looked razor sharp. The metal was black with a tint of red looking like blood. But what made everything stand out was his eyes. They were no longer blue but red with slits.

"Woah" was all everybody could say.

"This is incredible," said Naruto looking at himself. Seeing a tree in the distance Naruto ran at it on all fours at an incredible speed. He slashed at it with his claws and it created slash marks that burst into flames. He then jumped and did a forward flip using his tail to split the tree in two. "This is so cool!"

"Naruto!" shouted the Hokage. Naruto turned the claws and tail back into the sword and ran to Sarutobi. "You now have an incredible power"

"I know and I'll use it to protect those precious to me" this caused everyone to smile.

"That's good"

"Alright time for the last part. To separate Lilynette and I" said Starrk.

* * *

**I do apologise for the delay I have been busy but now Im back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Naruto's Zanpakuto.**

**To clarify things I would like to say I know Arrancar's dont have Shikai but I felt I should give Naruto one anyway for fun.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	11. The Separation

**I am just going to make it a Naruto/Lilynette/Hinata story, sorry about that. Enjoy and sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Naruto stood off too the side with his Zanpakuto's at his feet. The Hokage was standing next to him aswell. Starrk and Lilynette stood at the centre of the clearing "Are you ready?" asked the former Espada. Lilynette seemed to hesitate but nodded anyway "Now I need you to concentrate to find our spiritual ribbons" she nodded and concentrated along with Starrk.

After a few seconds a bunch of ribbons appeared in different colours. Starrk had a blue ribbon that slowly changed to pink as it connected to Lilynette's. There was a red ribbon that went to Naruto and a white ribbon to the Hokage "What's with the ribbons?" asked Naruto.

"Its a long explanation so Im not going to tell you" said Starrk making Naruto face-fault "Now Lilynette this is what were going to do. I need you to summon your Zanpakuto and wrap the pink part to it" nodding Lilynette did as she was told "Now Im going to do the same with my one. Lord Hokage I need you to do something" Sarutobi walked up to them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to use one of Naruto's swords and cut this ribbon in the exact middle. I would ask Naruto but I doubt he's very accurate"

"Hey!" shouted Naruto offended. This only made Lilynette laugh.

"Very well then" said Sarutobi getting Hirashin from Naruto. Walking back he took the sword from the sheath and raised it "Ready?" Starrk nodded aswell as Lilynette. Raising it a bit more he accurately brung it down cutting it perfectly in the middle. Just as he cut it Lilynette screamed in pain as pink energy surrounded it happened with Starrk but it was blue energy and he wasn't screaming.

"Lily!" shouted a worried Naruto from the edge of the clearing.

The energy disappeared just as fast as it came. Starrk stumbled a bit and fell to his knees. Lilynette however fell over unconscious. But before she could hit the ground Naruto managed to catch her. Starrk noticed how Naruto appeared and caught Lilynette _'He can use Shunpo already?'_ he thought.

"Are you ok?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah we'll be fine. She's just unconscious and I lost a lot of energy," said Starrk standing up.

"What should we do?" asked Naruto still holding Lilynette.

"Well we should lay her down somewhere so she can rest. Other than that we have to wait until she wakes up to find out," explained Starrk.

"Wait Old man I need to ask something" said Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Its about my Zanpakuto, Hirashin" said Naruto.

"You found out about your father didn't you?" he asked softly making Naruto wide eyed. He nodded and was about to ask when Sarutobi interrupted "And before you ask how, I guessed by your sword. It was called Hirashin and that was the Fourths greatest Jutsu"

"I also met the Kyuubi or at least his daughter," said Naruto.

"...Im sorry I think I had something in my ear. Did you say daughter?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah" and Naruto explained what Krystal told him before.

"I see," said Sarutobi.

"I was wondering if you kept my dad's home or something," said Naruto.

The Third chuckled "I did actually. I kept his mansion. I take it you want to live there?"

"Yeah. My apartment isn't big enough for me, Lily, and Starrk and when I found out that my father was the Fourth so I thought he must have had a home" explained Naruto.

"I'll get you the key's tomorrow. There are seals all around the place so no one can get in apart from you Naruto"

"All right then. Let's go Starrk," said Naruto.

"Naruto that's Starrk-Sensei now" said the Hokage.

Naruto grinned "Sorry. Let's go Starrk-Sensei" Sighing Starrk stood up and walked with Naruto back to his apartment leaving Sarutobi in the clearing.

"Something tell's me that boy has an interesting life ahead of him" he said to himself before leaving.

* * *

The next morning Lilynette woke up with a headache "Ow" was all she said.

"Oh your awake" said Naruto.

"Where are we and what happened?" she asked as he helped her sit up.

"Well after the Old Man cut that ribbon thing you screamed and then fell unconscious. Were in my apartment now" said Naruto. "Oh, ok then" she said rubbing her head until she realised something. Naruto saw the confusion on her face so he explained "For some reason when I laid you down on the bed that helmet or bone thing glowed. It changed" he got her up and slowly showed her the mirror.

She was shocked. Her bone fragment is gone! It was just that broken horn on the right side of her head. "I-I-Its gone!" she exclaimed.

"Yep. Over night it just glowed pink and vanished" said Naruto.

Starrk then woke up from the commotion "Can you guy's keep quiet? Im trying to sleep here" he said groggily.

"Starrk! It's gone!" shouted Lilynette running into the room and jumping on Starrk's stomach.

"What are you talking about?" he said in pain.

"My bone fragment! It's gone!" she shouted annoyed at him.

Opening his eyes he looked at Lilynette "So it is" he said sounding slightly surprised.

"You sound surprised," said Naruto.

"I am" he replied.

"Why? You've done this before right so it shouldn't of come to a shock to you"

"Actually I've never done that before. In fact I doubt anyone has," he said making the other two stare at him.

"You've...never done that before?" asked Naruto "If it didn't work then what would have happened?"

"Well...I don't know exactly. WE could have just lost our powers or we could have died"

Then Lilynette started punching him in the stomach "YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AND YOU THOUGHT WE MIGHT DIE!?" she shouted

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Lilynette and Naruto were walking to the academy and Starrk was walking to the Hokage's office with pain in certain areas. As they walked Naruto could see that Lilynette was self-conscious about her head "It will be fine"

"Shut up" she warned with a glare.

"Your not the only one that people will notice," he said motioning to his new swords.

"Yeah well you got weapons. People can now see my face. I swear if anyone makes fun I will punch the damn light's out," she said.

"Lets just go in already," he said walking into the academy followed by Lilynette. When they entered not many people looked when the door opened. They both walked in and sat in the empty seats next to Hinata making her happy, of course Naruto didn't notice though. Hinata looked at Naruto then at Lilynette "Um L-Lilynette"

"Yeah" she said looking at the girl.

"W-Where is y-your helmet?" she asked curiously.

"It's gone. Dont ask how because I dont know either" she said. Hinata just nodded.

Sakura and Ino then walked in and the pinkette noticed Lilynette "Nice look" she said sarcastically.

Lilynette grumbled "Remind me again why were still here" she said to Naruto.

"Starrk-Sensei and the Old Man said we still need to learn. We also have to take the Genin Exam but it wont matter if we pass or fail" replied Naruto.

Sasuke walked into the class and instantly glared at Naruto. Naruto saw this and smiled making Sasuke scowl "Why does something tell me that these last few weeks are going to be long?" asked Lilynette rhetorically.

* * *

(The day of the Genin Exam)

Lilynette blinked as they all sat in their classroom "That was...fast" she said. During the month Lilynette managed to learn the basics of everything along with Starrk. Starrk also managed to do his first A-Ranked mission. He had to go along with a Jonin called Kakashi, they got along nicely. Naruto got new clothes, mainly because Lilynette deliberately destroyed all his jump suits apart from the one he was wearing.

He was now wearing a black kimono with a type of coat on top of it (Think of Ichigo's Bankai outfit, if you can give a better description TELL ME PLEASE!) He keeps Hirashin on the left side of his waist and Zorro was on his back. When he entered class wearing this he got a lot of stares. And a look of lust from Hinata but Naruto didn't notice...again.

Lilynette sword was still the same except she doesn't know the name to it. For some reason she has too figure the name of it like a Shikai. Starrk, as he said, still has Los Lobos and he wears a Jonin outfit and wears his headband around his neck.

Iruka walked in with a smile saying, "All right class its time for your exam!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like Naruto choice in clothing. I still haven't figured out what Lilynette should wear. If you have any ideas please tell me. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	12. The Genin Exam

**Okay then its time for a new chapter. Also I have decided on Lilynette's clothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Iruka stood at the front of the class looking over each of his students. He looked at Naruto and smiled _'Its about time he got new clothing'_ he thought looking at Naruto's new outfit. He looked at Lilynette and thought _'So much like Naruto it's scary...and why does she keep hitting Shikamaru?'_ he thought. Lilynette had a jacket that ended above her stomach. It had a high collar but was opened enough to see her face and the sleeves ended at her wrists (Think of Tia Harribel's appearance) Looking at Sasuke he saw him brooding with Sakura staring at him. Ino was looking at him but she wasn't as obsessed. Hinata was stealing glances at Hinata as she was sitting next to him. The others he ignored and said, "Alright class its time for your exam!" almost immediately everyone went silent making him sweat drop.

"What are we going to do in the exam Iruka-Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"The exam is divided into four parts. The first part is the Written Test" you could hear the 'Oh crap' coming from Naruto, Kiba, and Lilynette "Taijutsu is second, Weapon's are third and Ninjutsu is last"

Mizuki walked up to the desks and handed out papers. When he got to Naruto he nearly glared but managed a fake smile. Naruto could easily see the fake smile but smiled back anyway "Ok class your Written Test starts...now" said Mizuki.

Naruto looked down at his test and sweat dropped _'I...dont know the answers'_

**"Eh...Naruto?"** said Minato in his head.

_'Yeah Dad?'_

**"There's a Genjutsu over the paper"** he said simply.

Naruto looked at the paper again _'Great. How do I get rid of it?'_

**"Seeing how you have a massive amount of chakra I suggest you put you hands on the paper and concentrate you chakra to it" **Naruto did just that and the questions turned back to normal. Looking he could now do the questions with ease.

* * *

(Hour later)

"Alright class paper's down please," said Iruka.

"Thank god" whispered Naruto making Hinata smile and Lilynette snicker.

"The next test is the Taijutsu test. Please follow me outside as Mizuki looks over your written test" Naruto narrowed his eyes at that.

"Mizuki's going to try something," whispered Naruto loud enough for only Lilynette to hear.

"Just let it be for now. The Old Man said he was watching the test so he'll see if he does anything" whispered back Lilynette.

As they went outside they came across the Academy Training Ground where most students practice "Ok this is how it's going to work. The fights are going to be one on one. No weapons or jutsu's. Only Taijutsu. The matches are over when I say they are over, the opponent forfeits, or are unconscious. The first fight shall be...Naruto vs. Sasuke"

"Kick his ass Sasuke!" shouted one of his fan girls with the others shouting their own support, but he just ignored them and instead glared at Naruto as he walking into the ring.

"I am so glad I practiced Foxes Rage. Knowing Sasuke he'll still be pissed about our last fight" said Naruto as he entered the ring aswell.

Iruka was about to enter the ring until Mizuki appeared "Sorry but can I be the proctor? I was for their last match and I thought it would be good to do it again" Iruka looked at his friend suspiciously but nodded anyway "Thanks" Mizuki walked into the ring and again gave Sasuke an almost unnoticeable nod. However Naruto, Lilynette, and Hinata noticed it "Do you both understand the rules?" they nodded "Then begin!"

"Last time was just luck!" shouted Sasuke as he glared at Naruto. Running as fast as he could Sasuke used all of the Intercepting Fist that he knew of to fight Naruto. But every move he used was blocked. He was silently thankful that Naruto wasn't countering. But that was what Naruto just did as he grabbed Sasuke's fist and twisted the arm around Sasuke's back. Naruto quickly let go making Sasuke stumble for a second and then fall over because Naruto sweep kicked him off his feet. Growling in anger Sasuke spun on his hands surprising Naruto for a second. Using this he jumped over Naruto and grabbed him. Because Naruto's back was to Sasuke it was Naruto's spine that was aimed at Sasuke's knee. Thinking quickly Naruto managed to flip them both and he threw Sasuke to the edge of the ring.

_'Wait, this happened last time'_ thought Naruto as he watched Sasuke stand up.

Sasuke looked at Mizuki and nodded not caring if anyone saw. Mizuki then threw a smoke bomb in front of the students and Iruka without any of them noticing. It exploded coating in the area in smoke apart from the ring. Sasuke smirked and went through hand signs making Naruto groan "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke exhaled a giant fireball that headed straight at Naruto.

Without thinking Naruto drew his sword and said "Disappear into the wind, Hirashin!" All Sasuke saw was the fireball hitting Naruto. When the flames died it revealed nothing and Sasuke thought he won. That is until there was a flash of yellow from behind him and he fell over unconscious. Behind the sleeping form of Sasuke stood Naruto holding two tri-pronged kunai. He heard a gasp so he turned and saw all the students, Iruka, and Mizuki staring at him "What?"

"What happened?" asked Iruka.

"What do you mean? Didn't you guys watch what happened?" asked Naruto.

"No we couldn't see anything because of the smoke," said Iruka pointing to the smoke that is disappearing.

_'How in the hell did I miss that?'_ thought Naruto "Ok then. Sasuke used a jutsu on me so I knocked him unconscious"

Mizuki scowled at that but managed to hide it "Well then. I'll take him back to class. That way when he wakes up he wont attack you Naruto" he said picking up Sasuke and walked away.

Iruka walked up to Naruto "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Im fine. Not a scratch!" he said with a grin.

"Good. Then Naruto Uzumaki is the winner," said Iruka ignoring the roaring protests of many fan girls.

Naruto walked up to Lilynette and Hinata who were both smiling "Great job Foxy!" Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Thanks although I had to use Hirashin just to avoid that damn fireball" he said sealing Hirashin into its sword form. They each watched the matches for a while until it was the final one.

"Ok we are going to have a three-way match. This is because we have only three people left. Can Sakura, Hinata, and Lilynette please come up"

At this Hinata grew worried. Ever since they talked a few weeks ago she became friends with Lilynette and now she has to fight her. She was fine with fighting Sakura but not Lilynette. As all three stood on the field Sakura decided to taunt her opponents "This is going to be easy. Last time I was just caught of guard but not now" she said getting into a stance.

Lilynette looked at Hinata and they both nodded. The next thing Sakura knew was Hinata burying her palm into her stomach and Lilynette punching her jaw. Sakura launched out of the ring at high speed slamming into a tree. Iruka sweat dropped "Sakura's out" he said as if it was obvious.

Hinata looked nervously at Lilynette "I-I dont want to fight you" she said.

"Neither do I, but at the same time I want to" she said taking a glance at Naruto's direction.

Seeing this Hinata widened her eyes slightly "Y-You like him?" she asked shakily. Both were thankful Naruto wasn't able to hear any of this.

Lilynette blushed and nodded her head "Over the past few weeks I noticed a lot of things about him and I kinda have a crush on him" she confessed "That is why I want to fight you"

At first Hinata was shocked, then saddened, and then angry. But now she was happy for some reason "Ok then. Lets fight for him" she said slipping into the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist stance. Lilynette smiled and took a Hakuda stance that Starrk taught her and Naruto. They both ran at each other. As they neared Hinata sent out a chakra fuelled palm strike but Lilynette dodged it by ducking. Using this Lilynette did a handstand and flipped kicked Hinata in the chin making her stumble. Recovering Hinata retaliated with a few strikes to a nerve on Lilynette's right arm. She winced as her arm became numb and useless.

"I hate that Gente Fist thing," muttered Lilynette. She looked at Hinata, who was running right at her, and got into a defence stance _'I can't win this if she keeps using her Gentle Fist'_ she thought _'But maybe...'_ Lilynette dodged most of Hinata's attacks whilst slowly going to the edge of the ring. Hinata was about to end it with a palm strike but Lilynette caught her arm with the good arm and swung them both out of the arena.

"Uh...draw?" said an unsure Iruka.

Naruto ran over to the two who were both breathing heavily "Are you both ok?" he asked concerned.

They both blushed, Hinata more than Lilynette, at the concern Naruto shown "Yeah were fine" said Lilynette.

"I have to ask," said Naruto "Why did you throw both yourself and Hinata out of the ring? Couldn't you have just thrown her?"

"I wasn't able to. Because Hinata shut down my arm I didn't have enough strength to throw just her. So I was left with only two options. Either lose or make a draw" Whilst Lilynette was talking Hinata hit a pressure point giving Lilynette the ability to move her arm again.

"Oh I get it," said Naruto with a smile of understanding "I probably wouldn't have thought that"

"You never know" she shrugged.

"D-Do you think I-I did good Naruto?" hesitantly asked Hinata.

"You both did great. Best match I have ever seen" he said making them both smile.

* * *

(After the rest of the matches)

Iruka walked up to the class. Most of them had bruises and cuts whilst a few did not "Ok let go to the target range. Here is where you throw five kunai and five shuriken. 5/10 is the passing grades so do well please. Also if you have other weapons on you that you wish to go into your file then you are to demonstrate"

On the way there Sasuke, who was back, kept glaring at Naruto. If it wasn't for Iruka and Mizuki, strangely enough, then he would have attacked Naruto. Also on the way Sakura kept glaring at Lilynette and Hinata. She would have started screeching about how they cheated if Hinata hadn't activated her Byakugan and Lilynette to glare.

When they got there Iruka went through the names in alphabetical order. Hinata 8/10, Lilynette 8/10, Sakura 5/10 and Sasuke just threw all his weapons scoring 9/10. Smirking like the arrogant ass he is, he turned towards Naruto "Let's see you do better Dobe"

"Gladly" Naruto replied as he walked up to the spot the others stood at. He took out 5 kunai's and 5 shurikens holding them in each hand. He calmed himself and then threw the weapons. There was a loud 'Thud' and silence. Naruto looked and saw all his weapons at bull's eye meaning he scored 10/10. He looked at his 'audience' and almost fell over laughing when he saw they're struck-dumb-look.

"O-Ok class" said Iruka "If any of you have weapons please raise your hands" Naruto and Lilynette raised their hands, aswell as Sasuke and a few random classmates.

"Ok Sasuke why dont you go first" said Mizuki. Sasuke just smirked again and stood in front of the class. As he was about to take out his weapon he kept his glare at Naruto. Sasuke put his hand over his head and pulled out his weapon "This is the Demon Wind Shuriken, one of many great Uchiha weapons" he said

"Iruka looked at it. It definitely was an impressive weapon "Does it have any abilities?" he asked "Some weapons have an ability such as turning into fire whilst being thrown"

"Please, this weapon doesn't need any abilities," replied Sasuke with his fan girls cheering him.

Iruka sweat dropped at this "Nice weapon" he said "Naruto why don't you come up?"

"Sure" he said walking in front of the group and ignoring the glares he was getting from Sasuke and his fan girls. Naruto looked at the class and saw the nod from Lilynette. Grinning he put his hand on the sword on his left side and said, "This is one of my katana's. And yes it does have an ability, let me show you" Unsheathing it Naruto held it like you would a dagger "Disappear into the wind, Hirashin!" just like before the sword transformed into two tri-pronged kunai. Iruka and Mizuki's eyes widened at this, Hinata stared in awe at her love, Lilynette smirked already knowing the sword, and the class was just dumb struck again.

"What can those do?" asked Sasuke rhetorically.

"Well this for one thing" he threw the kunai at Sasuke at high speeds. Just as the kunai was at the tip of his nose there was a flash of yellow and Naruto appeared holding the kunai "It allows me to teleport from one kunai to the other" The kunai's glowed and transformed into its sword form. Smiling at the shocked face of Sasuke, Naruto sheathed his sword and walked back to the front of the class. Unsheathing his sword on his right Naruto held it in front of him saying "Release your hatred, Zorro!" Iruka and Mizuki tensed at the demonic feeling of the chakra whilst the class seemed almost scared save for Lilynette and Hinata. When everybody looked at Naruto they gasped. On his hands were blood red metal claws and a tail of the same colour. His eyes have also changed from blue to red with slits. HE looked around and saw a tree. Smirking he ran at it like he first did when he unlocked this ability. He slashed at it leaving deep slash marks. Sasuke was about to comment when the marks suddenly bust into flames and Naruto jumped forward slipping so his tail sliced it in two "This one allows me great speeds and devastating attacks" His body glowed red and then it died down to show Naruto sheathing Zorro.

Naruto then went and stood next to Lilynette and Hinata "That was amazing Naruto" said Hinata as she smiled and blushed (A.N. Im just going to stop the stuttering, its annoying)

"Thanks" he said "Your turn" said Naruto to Lilynette. She smiled and walked to the front of the class.

She reached for her horn and the hilt materialized in her hand. As she lowered her hand her sword also manifested to reveal a black scimitar. "My sword also has an ability," she said. Breathing calmly she thought _'Ok just like last time'_ she then held the sword to her side saying "Fire, Pistolero!" Blue energy seemed to wrap around her as her sword disappeared. As it died down it revealed her new weapon. On her forearms were dark blue, almost black, gauntlets. Her outfit also changed slightly. Her trousers changed from silk to fur and horn piece was also missing. (A.N. For her weapon think of Yang's in RWBY, she's the yellow one) Looking at one of the targets she aimed both arms out towards it and clenched her fists. At that moment multiple shots fired from her arms and flew at the target. The target now had a missing bull's eye showing that her shots were powerful "Those shots are made of concentrated chakra. It's almost impossible to dodge" She glowed blue and she turned back to normal with no sword.

"Whoa" was all Iruka said. He coughed getting everyone's attention "Ok it's time for lunch. The last part of your exam will start in an hour" with that he walked off.

"Come one lets go get some Ramen," said Naruto with Hinata and Lilynette following.

None of them noticed a seething Sasuke in the background _'How did that freak get that kind of power!?'_ he thought _'I need that and I WILL get it'_ he thought stalking off whilst avoiding his horde of fan girls.

* * *

**Well I apologise for the delay but I was rather busy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and my idea for Lilynette's Resurrection; I got the idea from RWBY. If you haven't watched it then you have to because it is AMAZING! IT'S F**KING BRILLIANT! Anyway thank you for reading and please review.**


	13. A Traitor and a REAL surprise!

**I am sorry for the wait but here is the newest chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto sat in the middle of a forest with a large scroll lying next to him. Looking around you could see Lilynette, with her headband around her waist, hiding in the bushes whilst Hinata, with her headband around her neck, was in the trees '_How did I get in this mess?'_ thought Naruto.

* * *

(Flashback, earlier that day)

"Come one lets go get some Ramen," said Naruto with Hinata and Lilynette following.

When they neared Ramen stand an ANBU appeared "Naruto Uzumaki. The Hokage has requested your presence...after you have your ramen," he said with a sweat drop.

"Oh thank god," said Naruto with a sigh of relief. The ANBU shook his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What does the Hokage want with you?" asked Lilynette.

"Don't know. Lets just have ramen and then you guys can go back to the academy," he said to which they nodded. After half an hour Naruto waved goodbye to the girls and headed towards the Hokage Tower. Once there he opened the door and saw Iruka waiting along with the Hokage "You wanted to see me" he said getting their attention.

"Ah yes Naruto. I have reason to believe that there is a traitor in the village," said the Hokage straight to the point.

"What?" asked Naruto not believing that the Hokage told him this kind of information.

"Like I said. There is a traitor in the village" Sarutobi repeated.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Yeah, Naruto's is just an academy student" he looked at Naruto and saw the glare "No offence?"

"I'll pretend I didn't here that comment," said Naruto.

"Anyway" continued Sarutobi "The reason Im telling you this is because the traitor is after you"

"Who is it?"

"Mizuki" was all he said.

"Mizuki?" asked Iruka in shock.

"I thought he was planning something," muttered Naruto. Seeing the confuced looks he explained "During my written exam there was a Genjutsu over my paper and when we left he was marking the papers. Also when we were sparring a smoke bomb went off letting Sasuke go all out...again" he said adding the last part when he remembered their last match.

"That is troubling," said the Hokage.

After a while of silence Naruto looked straight into Sarutobi's eyes "I have an idea. I'll purposely fail the exam to see what Mizuki wants. It seems he wants me to fail because of the Genjutsu and the match. After that I'll come to you and tell you what he wants. After that we can make a plan to stop him"

"Good plan" commented the Third "Very well and because this involves a traitor I'll make sure this gets put as a C-Rank for you"

* * *

(Flashback end)

_'Oh yeah now I remember. When I found out that Mizuki is after the Forbidden Scroll I talked to the Old Man. Took a while to convince him that we could trap Mizuki and have Hinata and Lilynette's help'_

**"Naruto who are you thinking to?"** asked Krystal.

Naruto blinked _'I have know idea...wait someone's here'_ he thought and turned to see Iruka who thankfully knew of the plan "Iruka-Sensei? You found me!"

"Damn right I did" he growled "Mind telling me why you stole the Forbidden Scroll?"

"Mizuki-Sensei told me to. He said that if I can get the scroll and give it to him then I can become a Genin" explained Naruto.

Hinata whispered into the radio attached to their ears "He's here" she said.

Naruto nodded slightly to Iruka who nodded back. Suddenly Naruto was pushed away by the scarred Chunin as kunai came flying out of the trees. A kunai hit Iruka's arm and another hit his leg as the others scratched him, but due to the force of the kunai's it pushed him back to the abandoned cabin that was behind him "Iruka-Sensei!" shouted Naruto. Hinata and Lilynette gasped but thankfully weren't loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Stay back Naruto!" shouted Iruka taking a kunai out of his arm.

"Iruka" said Mizuki coming out of the shadows. He turned to Naruto "Naruto give me the scroll"

"Don't give it to him Naruto!" shouted Iruka taking the kunai out of his leg "It contains forbidden jutsu that could put the village in danger!"

_'No shit'_ thought Naruto, Lilynette, Krystal, Minato, and surprisingly Hinata at the same time.

"Give me the scroll and I'll make you a Genin. I'll even tell you a secret," said Mizuki grinning.

"Don't Mizuki! It's forbidden!" shouted Iruka who didn't know Naruto already knew.

_'Why is the word forbidden being used so much?'_ thought Naruto.

"The reason why everyone hates you. On the night when the Nine-Tailed Fox came it was not killed. It was sealed," he said.

_'What is he talking about?'_ thought Hinata.

"It was sealed inside you! YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" he shouted expecting Naruto to freak out or something.

* * *

Hinata's eyes widened a this _'Naruto?'_

"Do you hate him?" asked Lilynette who appeared beside Hinata.

"What?"

"Do you hate him? Knowing that he has the Kyuubi sealed inside him," she asked again.

"No" she answered. Lilynette smiled and then nodded her head.

"Good"

* * *

"Is that all?" asked Naruto getting everyone's attention.

"What?" asked Mizuki.

"I already knew about the Kyuubi and I also have to say that the Kyuubi is gone. Well the soul at least. I have his chakra," said Naruto.

**"You know Im not liking being called a 'he'" **said Krystal.

_'Sorry'_ thought back Naruto.

"Doesn't matter" said Mizuki taking one of the giant shurikens off his back and spinning it in his hand "NOW DIE DEMON!" he shouted throwing his weapon.

Naruto widened his eyes and froze when he saw Iruka jump in the way of the attack "Iruka-Sensei!" he shouted when the weapon hit Iruka in the back.

"Naruto" he said coughing a little bit of blood "Take the scroll and run" Naruto nodded and did as told. But what Mizuki didn't know was that Naruto just hid where his friends were.

"Why did you tell that freak to run?" asked Mizuki "He's nothing but a monster and will probably use that scroll to destroy the village! After all that's what monsters are"

"Your right" said Iruka taking the shuriken out of his back "That is a monster" In the trees Naruto widened his eyes for a second and then shook his head. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Looking he saw Lilynette giving him a reassuring smile aswell as Hinata. Iruka continued making Naruto and the other two smile "But that's not Naruto. He's the villages Number 1, Hyperactive, Knucklehead who will become Hokage one day!" he said proudly.

Mizuki sneered, "Fine then. If you believe that then you should die with the demon!" he shouted about to throw his last shuriken. But a knee suddenly connected with his chin knocking him back. The shuriken flew harmlessly into a tree. Looking Mizuki's eyes widened when he saw not only Naruto but also Hinata and Lilynette "What!? Where did you come from!?"

Naruto ignored the questioned "If you ever hurt my friends" he said indicating to Hinata, Lilynette, and Iruka "I'll kill you!"

"Like you could even hurt me!" shouted Mizuki.

"Lilynette, Hinata...let me fight him" said Naruto with the other two nodding. Naruto stepped forward and unsheathed Hirashin "Disappear into the wind, Hirashin!" Yellow chakra exploded out of Naruto. When it died down Naruto's Zanpakuto was replaced by two tri-pronged kunai.

"You think those will defeat me!?" shouted Mizuki.

"Im not done!" shouted Naruto throwing both kunai up into the air. He made a cross sign saying "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and the clearing was filled with Naruto's as the real one caught his kunai "Ready?" he asked to the now scared Chunin.

That night was filled with screams coming from Mizuki. After a while Naruto walked up to Iruka, Lilynette, and Hinata "Glad that's done" said Naruto.

"Naruto can you close your eyes please?" asked Iruka getting confused looks from everyone.

"Ok" said Naruto closing his eyes. He felt something on his head.

"Ok open" said Iruka. Doing so Naruto noticed that Iruka wasn't wearing his headband. He also saw Hinata and Lilynette smiling at him. Without realising he raised his hand and touched his head and found cold metal "Congratulations, you pass!"

Naruto smiled "Thank you Sensei" he said. Lilynette looked at Hinata and they both nodded to each other whilst blushing. They stood either side of Naruto and then did something that caused him to blush and faint. They kissed his cheeks. Iruka laughed at this and seeing Hinata and Lilynette blush.

* * *

(Outside the Hokage's Tower)

Naruto, Lilynette, and Hinata walked out of the Hokage's office. They each just received their pay for the mission that turned A-rank. Whilst walking Lilynette looked at Naruto "We'll be back in a second" she said dragging Hinata to the side.

"Ok?" said Naruto to himself.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Hinata.

"Well I realised something tonight" said Lilynette looking slightly shy and nervous.

"What?"

"Well I know that you won't give up on Naruto, will you?"

"No I won't" Hinata said instantly.

"That's what I thought. Well I won't give up either. And Im willing to bet that you would rather not fight for" Hinata shook her head "Well what I was thinking is that..." she trailed off "Is that we...share...him" she said quietly blushing. At first Hinata didn't hear her but then she realised what she said and blushed.

"Share Naruto?" Lilynette nodded. Hinata thought about it. Naruto was always alone and she knew he would feel strange with this but he did deserve love. After a while Hinata looked at Lilynette and nodded "Ok"

"Ok?" repeated Lilynette.

"Yes, we'll share Naruto" Lilynette grinned and hugged Hinata.

They walked back to Naruto and saw him blushing "Hey I was wondering something" he said.

"What?" asked Lilynette.

"Well I was wondering why you both...kissed...me earlier" he blushed even more whilst looking away and scratching the back of his head.

Both Hinata and Lilynette blushed "Well...that's what we want to talk about"

"Ok" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"W b-both have something we want to tell you," said Hinata. She and Lilynette looked at each other, nodded, and then looked back at Naruto. At the same time they both said, "We love you!"

Naruto stared at them. At first he didn't hear them right but slowly he understood. Blushing up a storm he said "Y-You love me?" they nodded "Both of you?"

Again they nodded "I've loved you since we first met" said Hinata.

"And I started when I got to know you" said Lilynette "We didn't want to fight each other for you and we didn't want to make you choose one over the other. So we decided that we want to share you"

"Share? You mean that-"

"Yes" interrupted Lilynette "So...what do you say?"

"Well to be honest I wasn't expecting this" he said "And I don't know if I would be good enough for either of you" They both looked down but quickly looked back up when Naruto said "But if you want then can try"

"Really?" asked Hinata in hope.

"Yes" said Naruto only to get tackled by Hinata and Lilynette.

Both shouted "Thank you!" before hugging him and kissing his cheek making them all blush.

"So this means that were all going out now?" asked Naruto. They nodded "Ok so tomorrow why don't I take both of you out on a date?" he asked.

"Yes that sounds nice," said Hinata.

"Yeah it does," said Lilynette agreeing with Hinata as they walked to their homes.

* * *

(The next day)

Naruto and Lilynette walked towards the Hyuuga compound hand in hand. At first it was awkward because neither had done anything like this before but eventually they got used to it. Outside the compound Hinata just walked out and smiled when she saw who was waiting for her. She walked up to Naruto and kissed his cheek "My father said it was ok for you to take me out on a date"

Naruto blinked "I needed his approval?"

Lilynette nodded "Yeah. Most of the time you need to get the father's approval for things like this" she said wondering if Starrk would do the same. But then threw that idea out knowing it wouldn't happen.

"Ok then. Lets get to class so we can know our teams" said Naruto with them nodding and walking away with Naruto's arms around their waists.

When they got to class they all got a lot of stares. Some from anger and some from jealousy "Naruto?" asked Iruka "What's going on?"

"That's a little personal isn't it?" asked back Naruto "If you want to know then I'll tell. Im taking these two on a date tonight" With that the three of them walked to the seats at the back and sat down.

Iruka coughed getting everyone's attention "Ok now that everyone is here I can begin. I am proud to say that all of you have become Genin, the next generation of ninja to protect this village. I hope that you will all become great ninja. Now for the teams" The next few minutes were boring until "Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha-" a screech of triumph from Sakura interrupted him "Anyways Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" finished Iruka.

"Sensei what about Naruto and Lilynette?" asked Hinata.

"It's obvious," said Sakura "They just weren't good enough to be Genin"

"Actually" said Iruka ignoring the fact that Naruto, Lilynette, and Hinata were unleashing killing intent on the pinkette "Naruto and Lilynette are going to be apprentices to Coyote Starrk for Team 11"

"What!?" shouted Sasuke "How did the dobe and his bitch get to become apprentices? That right should be for the Uchiha!"

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke with his sword at his throat "I don't care if you call me names or hurt me. I don't care if you are an Uchiha. But what I do care about is you calling my friends a bitch. So shut up before I make sure you ARE the last Uchiha, forever!"

"Thank you Naruto. Anyway wait here for your sensei's and make sure to help you village by becoming the best ninja you can be" said Iruka.

Naruto and Lilynette walked out of the room but not before Naruto gave Hinata a kiss to the cheek "Come on" said Naruto "Let's go meet Sensei"

* * *

**I apologise for the wait but I was busy. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The reason that I made Lilynette and Hinata confess their feeling was because of two things. One, I am not romantic so it would have happened sooner or later. Two, I decided to get it over with. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
